


The Vault of Mist

by KingofLizards



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hogwarts Mystery - Freeform, Hope vs. Despair, Jealousy, Just AU at this point, Male Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery), Melodrama, Regret, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofLizards/pseuds/KingofLizards
Summary: A group of friends sets out to find what secrets the next vault holds. Arriving at the last challenge. Their quest proves far more difficult when the vault forces them to separate and face one final foe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first started around early June of 2018. I was only able to first complete the story in January 2019 due to being preoccupied with work. That is why this story includes more outdated/disproven ideas. Hope people will still enjoy it despite this.
> 
> 29.09.2019 - I've made several small changes to the story. Most are fixes for editing mistakes or clearing up phrases. A few, however, are changes that affect the meaning of certain moments and therefore alters the story. I hope readers, both old and new, are okay with this.

“Five paths, what a coincidence!” Barnaby had sprouted out with a happy exclamation, his mood no worse for wear since they started. Merula did not share his enthusiasm any longer.

They had been seven, Herself, Lucas, Barnaby, Rowan, Ben, Tulip and Penny. All of them had set out together after dark to find out what was hidden in the next of the secret vaults. Ben and Tulip had volunteered to stay behind to send for help in case they did not return. The rest of them had proceeded into the depths of the vault. Spending what felt like hours navigating through its maze-like structure. They had fended off various ancient charms and curses, placed long ago to slow down any would-be intruders, gradually making progress towards the heart of the vault. And finally, they had arrived at something different, a path that split into five, each hidden behind a separate door.

“I’m not sure how many more of these stupid hallways I can take,” she gave a weary look to the rest of the group, Lucas looked almost defeated.

“How could this vault be so much bigger than the rest? This doesn’t make sense!” Lucas cursed out, frustration in his voice. Merula knew he had been so confident at the start, all other vaults had been so easy in his mind while this one seemed without end. Rowan gave a nervous glance at Lucas before speaking out.

“Maybe this is all some trick? Maybe there is nothing here and this vault is meant to trap us for eternity?”

Merula had scowled at the Slytherin boy’s suggestion, though some part of her feared he might be right. Penny meanwhile looked down, her eyes widening in surprise.

“Look! There is something written on the floor!” She pointed down, the rest of the gang had been quick to spread out and away when they realized they were standing on the text. They all started reading the text on the floor.

“What does it say?” Barnaby broke the silence, he had trouble making out the words from a side angle. Penny started reading out loud.

 

“The final chamber lies just ahead

But first all must take a secret test

Each shall walk the path alone

Less all shall be denied the stone”

 

“Sounds like we have to split up. Only way to get this stone, whatever that is,” Merula concluded. Silence fell upon the group as they looked at each other while considering the idea. Rowan objected.

“Are you about this? Perhaps we should go back now? Tell Dumble--”

“No,” Lucas cut his friend words short “Merula is right, we’ve gone too far to turn back now, our best bet is to complete whatever test this vault has in store for us,” His words ended whatever debate there might be had in the group. All of the others had considered Lucas to be the unofficial leader amongst them. Merula had once hoped to emulate his approach back in earlier years with Barnaby and Ismelda but to little success.

Just another thing she envied about him.

It didn’t take long before they each stood in front of their own door, ready to open them. Penny wished them all good luck (you too, Merula) before she entered hers, Merula for her part gave Lucas a longing look as he walked through his door. Wait, why did worry so much about him? Were they even friends?

Flustered that she caught herself worried about Lucas in such a way, she took a few deep breaths to calm and steel herself for the upcoming trial. Finally, she pushed the doorknob down and the door gave an eerie creak as it opened. She only took a few steps into the new corridor before a large howl of wind seemingly came out in front of her, gusting right past her making her clothes bellow in the wind, slamming the door shut with a loud bang. She ran back, struggling to open it up with either spells or strength but to no avail. The path behind her was blocked, there was only one way forward, the secret test. Merula let out a sigh, she was already starting to regret splitting up.

Merula couldn’t be certain, but she felt as if the corridors was bringing her on a slow descend, occasionally a steep staircase would for sure lead her down further. The air was growing colder, just how far beneath Hogwarts was she? At least the corridors were still well-lit.

Even that was changing, the torches that decorated the walls on each side every couple of yards or so, became fewer and fewer. Even the light they gave off was growing weaker as if repressed by some sinister force. The air was growing colder still, her breath became visible.

Merula had already been on edge before, wand ready to dispatch any surprises, now she was outright clinging to it. It was getting darker and darker, she saw that there were no more torches ahead.

“Lumos!”

Her wand gave off a strong light at the command, but soon even her wand’s light grew dim and weak as if whatever force residing was reacting to her magic. She began shouting the words again and again in hopes of fortifying the charm against the darkness, but each time its light would wane.

If things continued at this pace she would be stumbling through in utter darkness while freezing to death. She began running, at the very least it would help keep her warm. The light from the wand grew continuously dimmer the further into the dungeon it got.

Merula did not know how long she ran, she had lost all sense of time now, she was in total darkness now and the cold became numbing. A sense of animalistic panic overcame her, running became a frantic sprint.

Panic soon turned to terror, she pushed herself even further, to stop would be to die. Her body, however, could not keep up, her heart felt like it was going to explode. It couldn’t end like this.

Just as all seemed hopeless, Merula saw something, two dim lights and what seemed like a door. The corridor was finally coming to a stop, at its end was a large bronze door accompanied by two large braziers. She eased her pace into a slow walk, allowing herself to catch her breath.

The fire of the braziers grew stronger as Merula closed in on the door, the unpleasant cold that once dominated the hallways vanished, even her exhaustion seemed to melt away in the warm radiant of the two fires. She let out a large laugh, was that it? The vault’s dreadful test? Having completed it, it seemed rather trivial now. Just a walk down some corridors and stairs.

Nothing the greatest witch of Hogwarts couldn’t handle.

Merula inspected the door, it’s bronze surface seemingly drinking in the light from the roaring braziers, giving it a subtle glow. Its construct seemed archaic, far different than anything else she had seen on Hogwarts. As her hand glided across the surface, she noticed something more. Ancient and arcane runes were inscribed on it, what they meant she did not know. If only that bookworm Rowan was here to assist.

Her courage and strength recovered, Merula opened the next door, she couldn’t wait to rejoin her friends on the other sides.

Friends ...  there was that word again. Was she even their friend? Merula couldn’t tell. Even now they all seemed distrustful of her. Lucas, the one who invited her, was the only one who defended her inclusion on this trip. He had been the one who was willing to stand up for her against the objections of all others.

_“Merula is just as a competent witch as the rest of you. We’d do far better working together.”_

That was just pragmatism though, perhaps Lucas had only cared for her abilities in finding the vaults.

But that was not entirely true, was it?

_“Look. I understand you all might be skeptical, but I believe Merula.”_

The memory made her smile. The others may not think of her as a friend (yet), but Lucas did and that was good enough for her.

The door gave a deep rumbling noise as if it was some terrible beast awakened from its slumber. A white mist crept out from the opening made, traveling upwards, making Merula cough as she inhaled it. She could feel her heartbeat increase.

The voice of a young girl cried out in the distance, Merula quickly turned to look behind her, she couldn’t tell which way the voice was coming from. She rushed into the new room and white mist, slamming the door behind her. Was something following her?

She braced her back against the door as if some terrible thing was going to force its way in. When she was certain nothing was going to break through, she relaxed, letting her take a few deep breaths to calm herself down. The white mist had mostly evaporated, clinging now only to the floor, giving a clearer view of what was in here.

No, this couldn’t be right. How was this possible?!

It had been years since she was last here, but she could never forget it. This was the Snyde estate.

Home.

Everything was as she remembered it. Father’s well-worn leather shoes, freshly polished stood together with a selection of others on the shoe rack. On the wall mother’s favorite fur coat hang, she reached out to touch it, feel its fabric. When she was little she had worn it while alone pretending to be all grown up like mother, thinking she would be the head of the Snyde estate and most powerful and beautiful witch in the wizarding world.

Tears were welling up in her eyes now. She wiped one away.

Loud footsteps were suddenly audible. Merula instinctively readied her wand, someone else was here, she was certain. Focusing in on the noise, she understood it was from upstairs. A sudden possibility dawned on her. Had she been brought back to that fateful day? She rushed upstairs.

Movement could be heard, cloaked men going into to position. She knew where they were. As she turned the corner she had immediately cast the disarming spell at the wizards she expected to be stacked up against the bedroom door. But it was too late, they had already entered.

“NO!” The teenager screamed out, she couldn’t let them take mother and father. She charged down the hallway.

Sounds of a brief and intense struggle emerged from the master bedroom. Merula burst into the room with fury in her eyes. There they were, the six auros that had cruelly taken her parents away. The fight had been short, both her mother and father laid unconscious on the floor, half-drowned in the mysterious fog.

“STEP AWAY FROM THEM!” The Slytherin student howled, casting all the spells, charms and hexes she could think of, all of them were in vain. The spells simply shrugged off as if they had no effect. Tears of frustration rolled down her cheeks.

“Smith, Jackson, restrain and ready them to be moved. Baker, Campbell, Blackburn secure the rest of the house. The Snydes have a young girl, find her!” Their leader barked out. A tall, lean man whose tawny hair had hints of grey in it. His yellowish eyes radiated authority and command.

Two of the figures went to her unconscious parents, Merula tried to block their path.

“Stop it! You have no right!” She pleaded amidst all her sobs. As soon she tried to hold them at bay she found herself knocked down onto the floor. She let´out another series of sobs.

“Please..:” She whimpered out in a desperate bargain. There was nothing she could do but watch, she felt so helpless.

A new string of sobs started, freezing the aurors in their place. They turned their heads towards the wardrobe. Merula didn’t follow suit, she knew all too well what was next.

Their leader glanced at his second-in-command who returned his look. “Blackburn,” he ordered while pointing his wand at the wardrobe. The man nodded his head in silent acknowledgment and began taking steps towards the large closet. Merula, hearing the name spoken found her attention caught again. Could it be?

The man Blackburn opened up one of the wardrobe’s door with enough force and speed to startle an already terrified seven-year-old clinging to a stuffed-unicorn. For a moment both man and child were still, unsure of how to react. The young Merula, scared of the strangers in front of her, pushed herself out of the closet in a desperate attempt to escape. The man was quick to react, yanking her right arm and forced her into his grasp. The child shrieked and cried, making the old Merula wince as she forced herself to watch the memory play out. The toy-unicorn had fallen to the floor, seemingly disappearing into the white mist.

“Easy, girl! Easy!” Blackburn spoke in a hushed tone as he tried his best to comfort the child who was now kicking and screaming “LET GO!” Several minutes passed by with him holding the struggling girl still. The two other aurors began moving the two unconscious adults, who now floated as if carried by unseen stretchers out of the room. A sight that served only to further enrage the restrained girl “MOMMY! DADDY!” she cried out repeatedly.

More minutes passed before the young Merula ceased her resistance, her defiant demeanor now replaced with a tired and still sobbing. “Hush now, it’s going to be okay.” The senior auror eased his grip on her to turn her around, letting her weep into his chest.

The older Merula slowly rose from the floor, struggling not to cry more than she already had. Gazing at the comforting auror, a realization dawned on her. A truth she had perhaps always known but locked away.

“Lucas…” The words left her mouth as she finally accepted the connection. Anyone who saw both would recognize the familiarity found only in those related by blood. Both shared the same brown, wavy hair. A defined Roman nose and sharp, narrow eyes.

For a moment she could only see Lucas in his place. A cruel man who only offered hollow comfort before abandoning her. The image distressed her.

She had enough of this test, she just wanted to get out of here. As if responding to her thoughts, the mist rose again. It filled the entire room, seemingly making it vanish into nothingness, leaving the Slytherin teenager in nothing but a white void.

“Let me out! I’ve done your test!”

Whatever power there resided in this vault was listening, for just as she yelled out her demand the mist that filled out the nothingness retreated once more. For a short moment whatever sorrows Merula possessed vanished as she gazed in amazement as a new environment came into being all around her in a matter of seconds.

Her sense of wonderment died out quickly as she realized where she now was. Close by an old and decrepit four-story building stood, the playground in its front, worn down and in disarray. It had been the only place that had been willing to take her in, the daughter of two Death Eaters. Merula could not think of a single happy memory of this place, she could only remember the struggle.

She approached the playground, drawn in by the commotion she could see from the distance. A visible scowl appeared on her as she drew closer, like before she already knew what was going on.

“Stop it! Give Duncan back!”  Her younger self cried out, visibly in tears. She was surrounded by a group of eleven other girls from the orphanage. All of them laughing at her or cheering her tormentor on. In the center directly in front of the young Merula stood Camilla Irons, tauntingly holding Duncan, her toy-unicorn, out of her reach.

None of the other girls from the orphanage had ever liked her, since her first day she had been met with taunts or worse. Camilla had just been the worst of her bullies and being both older and bigger than she, it simply had been so much easier for her to do it.

“Oh look, little Merula misses her Duncan!” Camilla yelled out in a condescending voice for the amusement of everyone else, all of them laughed in unison making the young Merula even more desperate.

“Stop! Or I’ll tell Madam Bray!” Little Merula shouted at her bully. She had been so frantic not to lose Duncan. It was the only thing she had left from her parents in this place. Camilla laughed at her threat.

“Madam Bray doesn’t care about a Death Eater like you,” Death Eater was one of their favorite things to call her. It had not taken long after her arrival at the orphanage before the other children had heard rumors behind her parents' absence. The words had always stung, she never wanted to hurt anyone. Camilla continued “But since you’re so worried about Mr. Duncan, you can have him.”

She slowly lowered her arm holding the toy, her victim becoming dead-still in response. As soon as the stuffed-animal was within the young Merula’s grasp, she reached out for it. The toy was yanked away again in response, a cruel smile forming on Camilla’s lips. Merula tried to jump up to get her toy, the crowd laughed uproariously all around.

Camilla shoved the youngster away, giving her room to throw the toy-unicorn to the girl at the other end of the circle. “No!” Past Merula cried out as she ran to the other girl in possession of her toy. This repeated itself several times as each girl would throw it to another, always keeping the toy out of reach. Finally, it reached Camilla again.

“Poor little Death Eater,” she mocked, her smile now evolved into a large grin at the sight of young Merula being reduced to a blubbering mess. “Don’t worry, you’ll get your Duncan back, but first I want to play with him.”

Camilla pushed the girl away and into the dust, rushing back into the orphanage with the ten other children, all of them laughing on the way. Child Merula was laying down in the dirt, trying to get her own crying under control. The spectacle had caught the attention of other girls who were now staring at the Merula on the ground, but none went to help her.

“Get up!” The old Merula spoke through gritted teeth, having only observed in solemn silence, she had finally decided to speak up to her younger self “I said get up! You can still save him if you get up!” She cursed herself, she had been so weak.

The young Merula finally managed to get herself up, dusting off any dirt from her clothes as if to preserve some kind of dignity. She ran into the orphanage, her older self followed.

The young Merula burst into the sitting room where all eleven girls had gathered in front of a curiously active fireplace, they turned to face her.

“GIVE ME BACK DUNCAN!” Her past self screamed out to the crowd.

“You want your unicorn back, little Death Eater?” Camilla’s voice was dripping with amusement “Here!” She threw a small object to Merula who caught it. It was Duncan’s head, cut off from the rest of his body.

The young Snyde starred incomprehensibly at the stump. She gave a quick glance at a nearby table where various scissors and bits of toy-stuffing rested. Her sight then turned to the active fireplace behind the girls. New tears were now filling in her eyes and her sobs resonated through the room.

Camilla basked in her success, letting out a jeering laugh at the crying girl. The others followed suit.

Unbearable grief morphed into an insatiable fury, Her sobs disappeared leaving only deep, loud breaths in their wake. Several of the girls stopped laughing and a sense of foreboding showed on their faces.

The young Merula pounced on the far bigger Camilla and despite their differences in size, she still succeeded in tackling her opponent. Screaming in unintelligible rage and with tears streaming down her eyes, the child Merula started pulling at Camilla's fine dark hair. She wanted her to burn like she burned Duncan.

Camilla started screaming in pain, horrible blisters appeared on her face and scalp where she touched her. Merula only then noticed her fingertips were glowing like overheated metal, but she didn’t care, she continued her assault. Camilla’s hair started catching fire.

The old Merula had stayed in the corner throughout all this, trying her best to remain stoic. Though she still felt the same sorrow and anger as she did before. Even if she were given the chance to change what was happening she wouldn’t, Camilla deserved what she got.

The memory ended with the other girls trying to get off Camilla’s assailant. Madam Bray and her assistant had also rushed in, disturbed by the sheer noise. The immediate aftermath interrupted as the white mist started filling the room, erasing all that was except the older Snyde.

She had no witty remark towards the vault, no challenge to shout. She only awaited the next step. She looked upwards and saw the mist disappearing, revealing a clear sunset sky. The orphanage was some distance away, closer by to her was a lone oak tree. Merula went to the tree, thrice aware of what memory the vault would be showing her. As she got closer she saw her younger self sitting in a fetal position leaning up against the tree. Her younger self was crying.

It had been the same day as before. She had disobeyed Madam Bray’s orders to stay after dinner to sneak out and bury what remained of Mr. Duncan at the tree. She remembered how broken she felt that moment, bitter at how cruel and unfair the world could be. Camilla had been sent to a local hospital for wizard and witches for the damage she had caused, her punishment minimal. Not that it would have mattered, for she was to start at Hogwarts in a month and even at the end of her first school year she was to be transferred to another orphanage. Merula, on the other hand, was not so lucky, her cruel use of magic to harm a fellow orphan would land her grounded at the orphanage for the remaining year unless she showed strict behavior. Something she would fail to uphold.

The real Snyde went towards where her child-self was sitting. The kid had just finished another bout of sobbing when the teenager got in front of her. The child now extended out her arms to examine the palm of her hands.

She still remembered the thought that raced through her mind at that moment. It was a bitter lesson that had been burned into her mind far better than any teacher at Hogwarts could ever hope to. She realized that day that not seeking to be the strongest and most dominant would lead you to be the weakest and most exploited. She had been weaker than all others and it had cost her. But that was about to change, her show of force and the departure of the most elder children would leave her the strongest, already she had sensed that none of the other orphaned girls would dare get in her way any longer. They had become afraid of her, but that was okay. For was it not preferable to be the one who forced fear upon others, than to be the one who fear was forced upon?

She had learned a harsh lesson that day, one she wished she never had to learn.

The older Merula extended her own hands to grasp those of her younger self. A desperate attempt to provide some measure of comfort to the broken girl she saw in front of her. A girl that had no one there for her. She wanted to tell her that things would be alright, that Hogwarts would different and she would have friends there. But before she could conjure the words she heard Lucas’ voice in her head.

_“Is that why you are doing it Merula? Because you want attention? - Is it because your parents are in Azkaban?”_

He had spoken those words in their second year, some time ago perhaps, but how much had really changed since then? He had been so gleeful to use her parents against her, to humiliate and mock her in front of his friends. And why wouldn’t he? Raised by an auror who helped capture her death-eater parents. Who knew what hatred he had been taught to feel for her. 

The others did not see her as a friend or even a partner. How different could Lucas truly think from them? Perhaps she had been played a fool by all of them.

She withdrew her hands, stumbling away from the lonely girl at the oak tree. She just wanted to get away from all this. The approaching white mist was a welcome sight as it removed her from another bad memory. She found herself once more in the white void, traversing until she saw a bronze door welcoming her in the distance.

What awaited her behind the door was a large oval chamber cut out of the very rock beneath the earth. From her entrance laid a path leading down to a stream of water, a series of stepping stones then served as a bridge to the other side before stairs led up to a large platform made out of polished marble. Sensing that she was near the end she continued, perhaps she would finally regroup with the others.

As she descended she noticed just how much of the chamber was covered in water, beyond the trail she was on and the platform it led to, not much of it was solid ground. The white mist that had followed her throughout the test oozed from the water here.

She carefully crossed the stream and white mist, making sure not to fall down into the water as the stepping stones were slippery. Finally, she climbed the staircase, praying there would be no more challenges. The living memories she had been witness to were like ripping off a bandage on a still-bleeding wound. She felt drained, both emotionally and physically.

When she got to the top she realized the platform was shaped like a perfect circle. Near the most inner part of it, arches were placed, seemingly creating another circle within. At the opposite end of where she was, she could see another set of stairs that led to a golden door.

Getting closer she couldn’t help but admire the arches. She had never seen such craftsmanship before. On them, inscriptions she could never hope to understand were engraved with gold. And above a living mural that featured both men and magical beast spanned the entire inner part of the construct, telling a story Merula only wished she had the time to study.

Something else was drawing her curiosity now though. A small object placed in the very center of the platform. She felt drawn towards it and she moved closer.

It was a small toy, a stuffed animal in the shape of a unicorn.

She reached down to take it, her mind puzzled by its presence.

“Still playing with dolls, Merula?” A mocking tone spoke from behind. She instinctively dropped the toy and reached for her wand. Swinging around to face whoever it was, she was shocked when she saw the answer.

It had been herself or at least something pretending to look like her. The Merula in front of her seemed like a perfect copy save for one aspect, white mist seemingly seeping out of her at times.

"Every time I think you couldn't get more embarrassing..." the pseudo-Merula pointed at the stuffed toy laying on the ground with an obvious smirk on her face "You somehow manage to outdo yourself."

"Who are you?" Merula asked, trying to ignore her clone's obvious insults.

"Who am I?" Other-Merula pointed at herself in an exaggerated manner before pointing at the real Merula. "I think the far more pressing question is "Who the hell are you?!"

“I am Merula Sny-- “

“Bollocks!” Her clone spat out in a sudden burst of anger that surprised her. “You’re just a mask. A sack of meat and bones going from one classroom to the next,” Pseudo-Merula took a step closer to her counterpart while pointing a thumb at her own chest. “I am the real Merula Snyde. I am what you pretend not to be. What you’ve tried to bury like poor little Duncan under the tree,” her last words were dripping with mockery and contempt.

“Why are you here? Why did you show me those memories? To torment me?” Merula stepped closer.

“No...” The clone simply shook its head in response “I’m here to help you understand,” a smile now crept onto the clones face that made Merula feel unease. The clone walked closer, now within arms length of her.

“I don’t need your help,” Merula turned away, crossing her arms. She had no desire to be lectured by whatever force she was dealing with here, she had enough of it already.

A scowl appeared on the doppelganger's face, displeased with Merula’s dismissal of it. Silence ruled for a moment as neither exchanged words.

“Every day, you pretend to be something you’re not…” the clone spoke out through gritted teeth, its anger obvious “Something you’ll never be,” Merula turned around with raised eyebrow, the clone having successfully caught her attention again.

“Greatest witch at Hogwarts? Oh please, I’ve seen squibs with more potency than you!” Faux-Merula called out with a smirk on her face, her anger seemingly having shifted into amusement and mockery like before.

“I’ve had enough of your rubbish, shut up or I’ll put you down with a knockback jinx!” Merula felt her patience wearing thin already. The clone let out a small chuckle in response, unphased by her frustration.

“Touched a nerve did I?”

“No, I just don’t have patience to deal with idiots,” Merula had returned to her previous pose, crossed arms while looking away. Her head turned to the golden door, she began moving towards it.

The mist had seemingly risen further up from the water, it was nearing the edge of the platform as if threatening to overflood it. The clone stood still in its place, watching Merula as she walked away. Walking up the stairs, the golden door was within her reach, her hands went to open it.

It was locked.

Anger with a hint of panic hit her upon the realization. She turned back, walking down the stairs at a near running-like pace.

“LET - ME - OUT,” Merula spoke with barely contained anger. Walking up to her clone, she grabbed her by the collar, pointing her wand up her chin.

Other-Merula let out a laugh, with not a single hint of fear to be found. The clone turned into mist, leaving Merula to stumble forward and nearly fall. Materializing right behind her, the clone let out a chuckle.

“You conniving little...” the real Merula muttered under her breath, leaving the sentence unfinished as she turned around to cast a spell at her doppelganger.

“Stupefy!”

A small flash and a shockwave let out of the young witch’s wand. Hitting one of the arches forming the inner circle of the platform, her spell had gone harmlessly through her counterpart like an arrow through fog.

“Incendio!”

She launched another spell and a bright red flame was conjured, once again to no effect. A grimace appeared on her opposite  “Just stop. You look pathetic trying to harm me,” the clone paused, giving the real Merula time to lower her wand with a dejected expression.

“You keep struggling, but you always fail,” her clone stated. Merula did not answer back, her head was now bowed down in defeat. Just like before, there was no point in resisting.

“Now, do I have your attention?” Her double teased in a tone similar to the one she had used with Lucas over the years. Merula raised her head to face her again. Merula’s eyes glanced away from the clone to look behind her. The mist had risen further up, now seemingly forming a wall around the platform, blocking sight of the stairs and the golden door. Was escape an impossibility now?

“Scared you’re going to be stuck down here?” The clone had observed her eye movement. Merula turned her sight back to the doppelganger, they locked eyes.

“My friends will help me,” her voice was loud and clear, determined to defy her clone’s desire to undermine her confidence.

“Friends? There is that word again,” Fake-Merula scratched her chin, her eyes darting upwards in thought. Mimicking the thoughts she had earlier in the vault. Her counterpart turned her eyes back to Merula “You didn’t sound so certain about them before. Did something change?”

Merula refused to answer. Silence stood between the two as they stared at each other. Suddenly footsteps could be heard echoing through the great room. Merula turned around to face the source behind her.

“Merula? Merula is that you?!” A familiar voice pierced through the fog. Merula felt her heart jump a beat when she recognized it. Through the wall of mist, Lucas approached the platform. Merula ran towards him, making him open his arms in a welcoming gesture in response. She felt her spirit raised at the sight, her previous doubts about him weakening. It was good to see a friendly face.

“Lucas!” She cried out as she ran into his embrace, hugging him. She felt herself blush for a moment at her own display of affection. He would never let her forget this for the rest their time in Hogwarts “Lucas, how did you get in? I thought we had to take the test alone.”

As they slowly stopped hugging they finally looked at each other. He did not answer her and instead gave her his signature smile. Something that usually would make her feel better, but something was off here. As she looked into his eyes she noticed white mist seeping from them. Her heart sank.

“You’re not him…” she pushed him away, her voice choking for a moment. She slowly took steps away from the fake Lucas, walking backward.

“Oh, Merula, you’re so clever!” A third voice now revealed itself singing false praise. Merula turned to her side. Penny was now walking casually by her, white mist flowing out from her golden hair. Striding towards Lucas, Penny went to stand by his side but not before giving him a quick kiss on his cheek. Merula swiftly turned back to face her copycat so she wouldn’t have to look at the couple more than she had to. She saw how her impersonator had a large smirk on her face.

“What’s the matter, Merula?” Her clone asked with insincere concern “Not happy to see your friends? You seem hesitant to look at them.”

“You’re just trying to get under my skin,” Merula tried her best to retain her composure. To ignore all her clone’s attempt to provoke her, but she was finding it harder and harder.

“The truth hurts doesn’t it?” Her counterpart’s voice was bitter and resentful now.

“What truth? That Lucas and that stupid Hufflepuff girl will be together!?” Merula walked towards her until they were staring each other face-to-face a hair’s breadth away, anger visible on both of them.  A second of silence transpired as both Merulas stared at each other. Afterward, an obnoxious girlish giggle could be heard from Penny.

“Don’t look now, Lucas, but…” the Hufflepuff girl made a dramatic pause while she and Lucas turned heads to face each other “I think somebody is jealous!” Penny let out another giggle while Lucas simply grinned at Penny’s statement. Merula turned around just to see them share a passionate kiss, making her blush. The couple turned their eyes to look at Merula.

“Used clothes, messy hair and don’t get me started on your body - flat like a boy. Why would Lucas ever choose you when he could have me?” Penny walked behind Lucas, slinging her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder. Merula felt herself fluster at the words, Penny always did make her feel inadequate in certain areas.

“Or me for that matter,” a fourth voice announced itself and from the mist, a new figure walked out. Penny and Lucas both turned their heads to look at the new arrival.

“Tulip?” Merula’s eyes widened. Of all things on Hogwarts to happen, Tulip’s betrayal had been one of the most hurtful. And now she was here, another to torment her.

“Oh Merula,” Tulip walked towards Lucas. As she got closer Penny had moved back to be at Lucas’ left side, allowing Tulip to be on his right. Holding both of them in his arms, Lucas gave Merula a smug and satisfied look.

“I know I shouldn’t take pleasure in this, but given how you feel for Lucas. I just can’t help myself,” Tulip proceeded to kiss with him. After they stopped the Ravenclaw girl gave Merula a mischievous look.

“But that’s what best friends are for, right?”

“Shut up! I’m the one who went down with Lucas into the vault. You stayed back with that coward Ben!” Merula lashed out, she had lost all composure now. The white mist was now starting to creep onto the floor, covering her feet. She tried to calm down, taking a few deep breaths and closing her eyes. Why was it so hard to ignore their taunts?

“Are you going to cry, Merula? It’s what you’re good at,” Tulip had left Lucas’ embrace, walking towards Merula. Circling her like a vulture “I told them all about you, you know.”

“What?” Merula opened her eyes again to look at her former friend walking around her.

“Remember back in second year, after Lucas brought up your parents in potion class, remember how sad you were? Tulip continued her encirclement, her voice exuding with amusement “Remember how you hid in the bathroom and cried for hours and wouldn’t leave until I comforted you?” Laughs now sprang from Penny and Lucas. Merula struggled to keep her eyes on Tulip who stood in front of her now. “I told them that and plenty more,” the Ravenclaw student finished. The wall of mist was now closing in, covering all of but the innermost circle.

“Why?” Merula’s voice was weak as she struggled to hold back tears, she gave a quick glance at the other Merula whose face was stern and unsympathetic.

“Why?!” Tulip repeated as if dumbfounded by her question. “Because I knew it would amuse us. Because I knew you deserved it.”

“You’re lying,” Merula felt herself shaking now, desperately trying to not to break down into sobs in front of them.

“Is she?” Lucas finally spoke out, Merula looked at him. No, she thought, please do not be true. The other Merula walked up behind her until they were right next to each other.

“Do you finally understand?” Her doppelganger rested a hand on her shoulder. “You are all alone,” Merula bowed her head in shame. Tears rolling down her eyes. Her counterpart continued.

“You will never know friendship or love...” all of the other illusions walked closer to encircle them. “And you only have yourself to blame.”

The words cut deep, her tears now turned to loud sobs. The mist rose higher and Merula found herself breathing it in. Her knees weakened and she felt herself collapsing into the cold floor. There was no strength nor will left in her to stand

All of the illusions stared down at her, their cold and remorseless faces still visible through the heavy mist. She reached out a pleading hand out to Lucas.

“Please, Blackburn… Please help...” her voice was barely above a whisper. Lucas ignored her plea and simply shook his head before vanishing into the mist. They were all gone now.

Merula’s hand dropped to the ground, despair overwhelming her. The mist had revealed her for what she really was. Weak and afraid. A scared little girl crying out for her parents. As she breathed in the cold white mist, she felt herself slipping away and growing number. Her eyes fixated on the toy unicorn just in front of her. Using her remaining strength, she reached out for it, desperate for anything to give her comfort. But it was out of reach. Her arm laid stretched out on the stone floor, too exhausted to even withdraw it.

The white mist slowly consumed her, fading her away. The very same mist was seeping out of her now, turning her incorporeal.

Her last thoughts were of a desperate cry for help. A help she deep down knew no one would hear nor care for. She was alone, she had always been alone.

In the end, the mist slowly retreated back into the water where it originated. Leaving the chamber as clear and as empty as before.

Save for a small toy unicorn in the center of the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

“Good luck everyone ... that goes for you too, Merula,” Penny spoke out, giving the four others a glance before she opened her door and entered through. Lucas nodded in response before turning his sight back to his own door.

Seeing no point in delaying, he reached out and opened it. Sensing that no immediate threats were present, Lucas walked in with confidence in his step and closed the door behind him.

“So far so good…” He muttered to himself. The Prefect wondered what trials would await him. They had already survived dozens of curses and charms, what else could this place offer in terms of challenge?

Lucas continued his journey down the corridor, always on guard, ready to launch a counterspell or shield charm the second danger showed itself.

Danger never happened though.

In fact, not much happened. He had only walked for what felt like some minutes, treading down the occasional steep staircase before he saw the end of the corridor where a golden door awaited him. Upon seeing the door, Lucas reduced his pace. It had to be a trap.

Walking cautiously towards the door. Lucas began casting all the spells and charms that he could think of which would reveal the door’s true nature, spending several more minutes until he was out of ideas.

Feeling sufficiently reassured he proceeded to try and open it. The door complied. Turning around quickly to assure himself that he had not activated some trap, be it a spell or giant boulder, Blackburn entered through the ancient door.

On the other side, he was welcomed by what he thought was a massive cavern. It was dark, with the only illumination coming from the top by what seemed like bright starlight. Taking his time to adjust his vision. Lucas finally saw how further into the cavern there was a small platform where something akin to an altar stood.

Alongside the rest of the group.

Excitement grew in him, realizing that the platform was connected by a long, narrow staircase to where he stood, he moved down towards them. Though upon seeing just how far down there was, he slowed down, lest he fell down into the depths below.

His arrival did not go unnoticed. Rowan walked towards the edge of the platform to observe his approach. Finally getting close enough to the platform, he was greeted by his fellow Slytherin student.

“Lucas…” Rowan’s voice was exhausted. He went to give Lucas a hug as if he had not seen his best friend in years. Blackburn for his part reciprocated it, although with a puzzled look on his face. Just what exactly had happened to the others?

Being finally let go of, Lucas took a moment to examine his friend. Although he looked fine physically, it was clear something down here had shaken him to the core. He seemed pale, weak and scared. Turning his head quickly to give the others a glance, he finally noticed the fact that Barnaby was sitting down, his back leaning against the altar and with his head buried in his hands. Next to him was Penny, sitting on her knees, her arms wrapped as far as she could around him, comforting him. She raised her head and returned his look, she looked as shattered as Rowan did. Lucas turned his sight back to his friend in front of him.

“Rowan, what happened? You look like you saw a dementor,” Rowan stared at him upon hearing the question.

“I really … I really do not want to talk about it,” Rowan’s voice was hesitant and unsure. He even seemed reluctant to even face Lucas when saying it, turning his head and body away before moving to the altar to stand next to the two others. The Prefect gave them all a worried look. Barnaby finally moved his head back up.

“Hey Lucas, thought we’d never see you,” a weak smile crept on the big student’s lips as he saw him. Lucas could tell that he was just trying to appear cheerful. It was obvious that something had brought him to tears earlier.

“Never see me? How long have you been waiting?” A small look of confusion built on Lucas’ face as he processed Barnaby’s words. Something was really off about all of this.

“An hour, give or take,” Penny spoke out, having finally left Barnaby’s side to stand up.

“An hour?” Lucas’ eyes widened in disbelief. He knew time was malleable by magic, but only exceedingly strong wizards or artifacts could hope do such things. Just what kind of power did this vault exactly hold? Rowan proceeded to take out a pocket watch. The device gave a slight glow when it opened, being enchanted to be easier read in the dark.

“It’s been sixty-eight minutes since Barnaby arrived. Penny has waited even longer if we are being technical,” Rowan adjusted his glasses as he studied the time on the watch. Lucas simply stared at the three of them completely dumbfounded.

“How is that possible?! We literally started the test just a couple of minutes ago!” The three others all gave Lucas a puzzled look upon hearing his words. He continued “I just walked down a corridor and some stairs before getting here. How long were your tests?”

“Too long,” Penny turned her gaze away from Lucas, feeling uncomfortable about the subject. Barnaby had simply muttered “Lucky you…” under his breath before turning his eyes down to look at the ground. Rowan did not answer at all.

Unsure of how to respond to his companions' unease, Lucas let silence rule the place for a moment. It was only then he realized something troubling.

“Where’s Merula?”

Upon hearing his question Rowan, Barnaby and Penny all glanced nervously between each other. Unsure of what to answer. Penny stepped forward.

“Still in the test I presume. She obviously hasn’t shown up and the stone isn’t on the altar here, so the trial must still in progress,” the Hufflepuff girl gave a worried look at something behind Lucas, who turned around to see what it was. It was then he realized she was looking at one of the 5 golden doors, presumably the one Merula was meant to arrive from. Lucas turned his sight back to Penny. A dread feeling had begun growing in him.

“She might be in danger,” he began turning back around. He had to get to the golden door. Merula needed his help.

“Lucas, wait!” Penny grabbed him by the shoulder, stopping him in his track. “We can’t help her! You remember what the message said. Besides, she can handle herself well enough.”

Lucas stood silent for a few seconds as he digested the words. Penny was right, it was the logical thing to wait. Time was different in this place. Who’s to say she wouldn’t show up any second now thinking she’s only been away for a few minutes? Reluctantly he joined the rest and waited, sitting on the ground in grave silence.

Lucas grew more and more worried. There was something off about all of this. Images of their first year in Hogwarts filled his mind, of Merula trapped by the cursed ice, she would have died had they not intervened to save her. Occasionally Lucas would borrow Rowan’s pocket watch to check the time. First five minutes had passed, then ten and finally fifteen. He rose up from the ground, drawing the attention of everyone else.

“I’m going after her,” he stated plainly before running up the stairs that would lead him to Merula’s test. The others blinked a couple of times before they fully comprehended what was happening and rushed to get up.

“Wait, Lucas!” Rowan shouted after Lucas, but he ignored him and continued his ascent. Standing in front of the golden door he opened it. Footsteps could be heard right behind him, the others had caught up to him.

“Lucas, you can’t do this! We’ll lose the stone!” Penny approached him. Hoping her warning would bring him to his senses. Lucas turned his head slightly to the side upon hearing her.

“Damn the stone!”

And with those words, Lucas ran through the open door. Determined to find the Snyde girl, he had become oblivious to the door shutting behind him, locking his friends out. Finding himself at the top of stairs once more, he was taken back for a moment by the chamber he found himself in, the place was magnificent.

He ran downwards. Seeing the platform with the arches below, he sensed an answer would be found within it. As he approached the inner circle, he noticed a small object in the center of it. His heart sank for a moment, believing it to be something Merula left behind. He approached it.

Finally getting close enough to see what it was, he discovered it was nothing more than a toy-unicorn.

“Curious…” he mumbled to himself as he bowed down to examine it. Wondering how it got here.

Picking the toy up, he pored over the object. Lucas couldn’t tell why, but simply holding it in his hands and looking at it made him feel troubled. Unhappy moments from his childhood flashed through his mind. He lowered his hand holding the stuffed animal. He needed to stay focused, Merula was still out there.

“Merula!” His voice echoed through the chamber as he called out her name. He paused, hoping for a response, but nothing. He took a deep breath.

“MERULA!” He shouted from the top of his lungs. His echo coursed through the chamber even stronger now. The following silence was just as deafening as before however. He let out a small sigh, she wasn’t in this chamber.

“Why are you here?” A voice behind his back calmly asked. Slowly turning around. He saw Merula stepping into the inner circle, having seemingly hidden behind one of the arches. Lucas walked towards her, dropping the toy from his hand.

“Merula! I’ve been looking for you,” both students now faced each other. Lucas remained silent, waiting for her to speak, but the only answer the Snyde girl gave him was an eerie stare. Lucas raised an eyebrow in response.

“Come on, we’ve got to get you out of here,” his hand reached around her arm to lead her. Walking away, he noticed she did not follow him. He turned around, letting go of his grasp.

“Are you alright?” His eyes moved up and down studying her, looking for signs of obvious harm. It was only then he noticed a strange white mist seeping from her constantly. It crept out from everywhere, from her eyes, her hair and her clothes. He gave her a worried look “Merula, what’s wrong?”

“Why are you here?” She repeated. Lucas felt himself tremble for a moment. A cold seething fury hid beneath both her voice and eyes. What had gotten into her?

“Why am I here-- What are you talking about?!” Lucas burst out with both worry and confusion. Seeing her expression remain unchanged only added to both of these emotions “Merula, I am here to get you out. Come on, the others are waiting for you,” he made a small gesture with his hand, signaling her to follow. The Slytherin girl refused.

“But why? What is she to you?” Merula crossed her arms. Her question left a perplexed look on Lucas who haltingly backed away.

“She?” Anxiety grew in the teenage boy’s voice who steadily reached for his wand. His move had not gone unnoticed by the pretender in front of him who showed a hint of a smile at his actions.

“Where is she?” Lucas pointed his wand at Merula, doing his best to suppress any suggestion of fear in himself. This was not a time for weakness.

“She finally understands," Merula began striding towards Lucas, her steps slow and methodical. The Slytherin boy backed away, desperate to keep his distance. He did not want to hurt her, fearing the possibility that Merula was possessed.

“Understand what?” Lucas continued walking backward, stopping only when his back hit the arch behind him. Merula also ceased her advance, but not before taking a final step.

“That she was weak… that she was afraid… that she was alone,” a wicked smile was now visible on the pretender “That none of you were her friends or companions.”

“You’re wrong--”

“LIAR!” Merula screamed out with fury. As if reacting with her, the whole place became alive. A great quake could be felt, causing tremors through the chamber. Lucas instinctively turned his sight up, fearing a collapse. Simultaneously a mighty wind stirred as if the whole chamber was caught in a hurricane. Meanwhile, white mist ascended from the waters below, rapidly creeping onto the platform itself. The quake and wind made Lucas stumble forward, falling flat on his stomach and landing him directly in front of the pretender. Turning his head up, he saw the sheer anger and hatred carved in the lines of her face. Staring down on him, Merula only shook her head as she took a step back as she vanished into the incoming mist.

Acting on instinct, he tried to get up. Responding to his move, a powerful wind crossed through the center of the platform, knocking the teenager on his side. Letting out a small yelp, Lucas could do nothing but stare up in awe at the powers he faced.

The winds grew even more violent. As if directed by them, the mist began moving at greater and greater speed, spinning in circles around the chamber while continuing it spread on the platform floor. Lucas struggled to get back on his feet, desperate to escape. But it was too late, the mist covered the entire floor. Whirling closer until it had engulfed him completely. The floor beneath him vanished and Lucas fell into white nothingness.

He was not sure how long or how far he fell, the white void making him oblivious to any sense of time or distance. He only knew that eventually, he landed on solid ground with a great thud. Withering in pain from the impact, Lucas did not notice a new environment taking shape around him. Void gave way for pavement, roads, hedges, grass, trees, and houses until a quaint town street had taken shape.

“Quite a fine mess you found yourself in,” a voice spoke out to Lucas who laid exhausted on the ground, mustering the strength to get himself up. He raised his head to see who spoke.

Had he had more energy in him, he might have a greater reaction. As it was, he could only stare at what seemed like his mirror image come alive before turning his head down again in exhaustion.

“What? Nothing to say?!” His doppelganger frowned, agitated by his lack of response. Lucas simply let out a small sigh.

“Piss off.”

A loud cry of pain escaped him as his doppelganger let off a powerful kick into his ribcage. A second one followed a few seconds after, then a third.

“Get up!” His clone grabbed him by the collar, raising him to his feet seemingly without effort. Though Lucas would fall to his knees the moment he was let go off. For a moment neither spoke as the doppelganger watched the beaten and exhausted Lucas with amusement.

“How in the world did you ever survive this far?” The clone mused openly as he lifted Lucas’ chin up, forcing him to look at him. The Prefect closed his eyes for a brief second before spitting at his clone. Even when his salvia passed straight through the doppelganger, pure indignation appeared on its face.

A single fist struck Lucas, punishment for his defiance. Landing perfectly in the side of the jaw. Lucas found himself lying on the ground once more, gritting his teeth.

“You think you’re being courageous. That your bravado will somehow protect you, but it will not save you here, or her for that matter,” the clone jeered as he began circling around the student.

“I’ll find her and get her out of here,” Lucas clenched a single fist as he began crawling up again, ready to strike his copycat. The clone stopped moving in circles and took a step back.

“I doubt it,” The clone declared before vanishing, leaving Lucas on his own. Free of any immediate danger, the Slytherin teenager began scanning his surroundings. It only took him an instant to realize he had been dropped outside the front door of his own home. Placing one foot in front of the next, Lucas let out a groan of pain as he leaned in on the door for support. The clone’s strikes had been few, but brutal.

Giving himself a moment of respite he proceeded to open the front door gently. Even with only a slight gap, the accursed mist flooded out onto the street. Lucas tried to cover his mouth and nose as a reflex but it was too late, he immediately started coughing as he drew in half a lungful of the strange miasma. Goosebumps formed on his skin in an instant and his heartbeat jumped back into a far more intense pace. The pain in the curse-breaker’s side diminished, replaced with a more tender sensation. The junior Blackburn stumbled backwards.

Staying clear of the door. The charged teenager battled to reign himself in. Getting his roused breathing under control. Lucas was left with blushing cheeks, embarrassed to catch himself so excited in his current situation.

Finally ready to proceed again. Blackburn entered through the still open door.

Lucas had expected to find a warped version of his own house, but to his own surprise what he found was quite the opposite. Before him was home, just as he remembered leaving it this year. Cautiously moving through the main entrance, he went to the door that would lead to the dining room. A strange light glowed from under the it. He leaned in with his ear, hoping to get a clue of what was on the other side but to no avail.

He opened the door carefully.

The strange glow revealed itself as a blinding light the more the door opened. Forcing Lucas to shield his eyes with his free hand, demanding him to use his body to push the rest of the door away.

The teenager stumbled forward with eyes closed, the bright light gleaming in front of him too strong to ignore. Sensing he had entered the other room, he opened his eyes and withdrew his hands.

Allowing himself a better look at his environment, he recognized that he was in the dining room of his own house. Like before, this room seemed just as he remembered it. The old mahogany dinner table polished and cleaned to the point of reflecting the small crystal chandelier hanging above it. To his left, leaning against the wall ran a series of cupboards and shelves showcasing mother’s collection of fine china gathered over the years. To his right were the 3 large arch windows, Lucas went to look out of the first and closest one.

It was not the windows themselves that had caught his interest, but what he saw through them. Beyond the confines of the house were not a view of the street in which he lived, no, instead the windows showcased something completely different.

It had been his classroom, not any at Hogwarts, but the muggle elementary school he went to before. Studying the view the window provided him, he saw his younger self sitting at his table in the corner furthest away. It was recess and those of his classmates that remained were busy talking to each other.

All except him.

His younger self turned to look right through him. Lucas remembered how he would stare out the window when in school, longing to be somewhere else, longing to be at Hogwarts with his brother. A wave of melancholy hit him. He remembered how he felt back then. How he felt isolated from all the others kids. He was not part of their world, but an outsider. He never belonged there and they knew it. Back then he had no friends, nobody had wanted to be with  _ “that weirdo Blackburn.” _ His only consolation was that he was never really bullied like others were, instead most saw fit to just leave him alone, though that had hurt him in its own way.

“LUCAS! Pay attention!” His father’s voice called out from behind him.

Lucas froze in his place, his hair standing on end. His father’s commanding voice had snapped him away from his reflections. He slowly turned around, almost terrified of facing the old man.

He had half expected to see his own father towering over him, arms crossed and with a stern look on his face. Instead, he saw another memory playing out, but this time there was no window acting as a barrier.

Lucas’ younger self was sitting around the table with his parents, all of them eating breakfast. He wasn’t sure how old he was, but if he had to guess it was at least around three to four years before he started at Hogwarts. The teenager stepped closer to his own reflection, gingerly reaching out to lay a hand on the young boy’s shoulder.

“Lucas, please don’t play with your food, pumpkin,” his mother, Kelly Blackburn, gave her child a smile. The young Lucas sitting across the table was no longer endlessly mashing his baked beans. Having initially ignored his mother’s command, he had only listened when his father, Adam Blackburn, raised his voice against him. The Slytherin student withdrew his hand as his echo seemingly ignored his touch.

“But it's cold, mum,” the young boy pushed his plate away, pouting his lips.

“We’ll reheat it,” Kelly rose from her chair, giving an assuring smile as she took the plate and put it next to the stove. A visible scowl appeared on his father as he lowered the newspaper he was reading.

“You shouldn’t cuddle him like that,” Adam’s eyes followed his wife as she went back to sit at the table.

“We’ve talked about this dear--” Kelly began, but she was interrupted before she could finish by one of the two doors opening. Jacob entered through mail in hand.

“I’ve got a letter from Hogwarts - I bet it’s my O.W.L results!” His brother began handing out letters to both his parents, leaving the last for himself to open. The table grew silent in anticipation.

Jacob’s eyes started darting across the content of the letter, seemingly rereading several parts. His face soon grew into a large grin, his eyes filled with triumph. “Well, let’s hear it then!” Their father exclaimed, Jacob handed him the letter.

“Perfect Os,” His brother turned to tell their mother as her husband read the letter. Both adults’ expressions turned to joy at the news. Mother seemingly jumping up from her chair to shower Jacob with hugs and kisses, while father let out a hearty laugh.

“Mum, please,” Jacob let out as he tried to free himself from his mother’s loving grasp, his cheeks red-hot from blushing. Their mother had always been so overly sweet and affectionate. She finally let go, but only of her own accord.

“Excellent job, I recall only a few getting all “Outstanding” back in my time. Wait until your grandparents hear of your results...” Adam Blackburn rose from his own chair to congratulate his eldest son “And I do believe this calls for a celebration tonight.”

In the midst of his father’s congratulation, Jacob looked at his younger brother. The two echoes now locking eyes. The young Lucas had remained dead still throughout the entire scene. The youthful child’s expression, completely passive. His eyes, however, told a different story. For as the eight-year-old watched his older sibling receive praise and admiration from their parents, his deep-blue eyes burned with endless envy and boundless jealousy. The older Lucas’ mouth went agape at the revelation, at his own blatant display of displeasure and ill-will. His brother had noticed it all too. For while he gave his younger sibling a weak smile, his eyes revealed great sorrow in the briefest of moments.

The Slytherin teenager had staggered backward, instinctively reaching for the door closest to him. Lucas wanted to say sorry, to apologize to Jacob for his behavior, but he found the words stuck in his throat. He had remembered his brother receiving his first O.W.L.s, but the emotions he displayed at that moment? That had been something he had kept buried even from himself.

He quickly turned around to open the door. He needed to get away from this.

Stepping through the doorway, Lucas expected to be in the kitchen, but instead, he found himself back in the main entrance. The white mist now hanging like a fog throughout the house. He looked upwards, ready to call out whatever power that resided here.

“No more games! Hand over Merula and let us go!” His voice echoed through the empty space of the hall. He was met with the sound of a girl crying, glimpses of a figure running on the floor above.

“Merula?!” He ran up the stairs, determined to rescue her. He looked around, trying to figure out where she was hiding. Noises of feet scuffling around, the sobbing of a terrified witch, all taunted him with their constant presence. Merula was seemingly hiding everywhere and nowhere. Lucas blitzed through the door closest to him, crashing into the next room.

A loud smack announced his entrance as the door violently hit the wall. Lucas stopped dead in his track, his eyes desperately darting from one object to the next. Hoping to find where his companion could have gone. The noises continued their discord in his mind.

The guest room consisted primarily of two beds with a single nightstand between them. Along the wall opposite of this were a series of wardrobes and closets, usually filled to the brim with mother’s clothes and shoes. He went to the first of these, yanking it open.

An enjoyable scent welcomed the curse-breaker. It was a familiar smell of cloves, nail polish and a third element that Lucas never could quite put his finger on. He paused his search to savor the aroma. His heart skipping a beat as his mind took flight, lured by all the promises the scent had.

“Go away!” Merula shrieked from seemingly somewhere in the guest bedroom. Snapping the distracted teenager out of his daydream. Lucas dismissed the command and intensified his search, throwing out clothes in hopes of finding Merula somewhere in the wardrobes. The witch’s voice cried out again ”Just stop!”

“I’m here to help you, Merula,” he opened up another wardrobe, tearing out several jackets. Examining the inside before slamming the doors “just step forward and we can get out of here.”

“You’re not here to here to help me, you’re only here to use me,” Merula’s words were filled with woe. Lucas ceased his search.

“That’s not true, Merula,” he spoke in a reaffirming voice “We’re friends.”

“I’ve never had friends ... I have always been alone,” her tone was bleak. The impact of her words made Lucas’ heart sink as they reverberated through it. The sound of movement and scuffling emerged from under one of the beds. The Slytherin student immediately went prone to investigate.

As if on clockwork, the moment he turned his head to look under the furniture, the sound of running and a door opening transpired behind him. Lucas had barely managed to turn his sights back to the entrance before she was already gone, leaving the door half open. Tiring of this game, he cursed under his breath as he got up to continue the pursuit.

Barging past the half-open door, he arrived to see Merula struggling to open the door that would lead to his own bedroom. Relief washed over him, finally, he had her. The witch turned around at the sound of him approaching, clearly in a state of panic.

“STAY AWAY!” The Slytherin student stumbled backward, clinging to the wall like some cornered animal. Fear, confusion, and grief had all made their mark on the lines of her face. Her eyeshadow had been ruined by the tears she had spilled, making her seem even more vulnerable and fragile...

Lucas stopped himself before his thoughts turned to inappropriate fantasies. He was here to get her out of the vault and not anything else. He took a single step forward, avoiding any sudden moves.

“STOP!” Merula recoiled even further against the wall in response. Lucas took another step, hand outreached now.

“Please...” he begged as the witch simply stared at him with terrified eyes “Just take my hand!”

Merula closed her eyes as she whimpered, shaking her head “I can’t…”

Lucas turned motionless, confused at her unwillingness to join him. Confusion turned to frustration and frustration devolved into anger. His outreached hand lunged forward to seize her by the wrist, but he found himself grasping air as the terrified teenage girl turned to mist. A great, hideous laughter filled the place. The fact that it had been his own voice only made Lucas seethe further in anger.

“So determined to save her, are we?” The real Lucas spun around, desperately hoping he would find his counterpart somewhere nearby, at least then he would have an opponent to fight.

The noise of a door creaking open and footsteps startled the would-be rescuer. The sound was coming from the other end of the hallway, near his parent’s bedroom. The wooden floor groaned as he stepped closer. Books began rumbling in their shelves and a vase exploded. Unnerving the already on-edge student.

“You seem interested in the Snyde girl. Tell me, do you truly care for her?” His own voice inquired. The master bedroom door opened fully up on its own, Lucas leaned slightly into it to look, ignoring the vault’s questions.

“Or perhaps your interest in her is more basic...” The voice was now directly behind him. He revolved around to face it, only to be met again with nothing. Suddenly he felt a soft touch on his shoulder “Perhaps more primal?” It was Merula’s voice. His hand went to grasp hers, he was glad she was here now. He turned around.

A completely naked Merula greeted his vision. Her smile welcoming him to look closer. His eyes turned downwards, allowing his mind to lustfully absorb every aspect, every detail of her body. A white mist swirled around her, but it only further added to her beauty and presence. He felt himself grow harder.

“Merula, I--” He stammered out, stopping when she raised her index finger against his mouth.

“It’s okay, Lucas.” She guided his held hand to her buttocks, letting him dig his fingers into her flesh while she let out a small moan. Next, she took his free hand by the wrist, leading it to her bosom before letting go. Allowing Lucas the freedom to explore her body further. His hand first caressed her small breasts, feeling their touch as his thumb stroked a hardened nipple. His fingers glided down across her belly onto her thighs, stopping only before reaching her womanhood. He was nervous and unsure. He had never been alone with a woman like this before.

Sensing his hesitation. The nude Merula redirected his focus back up to her. Taking his hands so they held her sides, the petite woman proceeded to let him fully embrace her as she began kissing him passionately. Lucas lost all sense of time as Merula’s tongue intruded into his mouth, their tongues now exploring each other as Lucas began returning the favor. He had kissed another girl before, but this was something else entirely.

Memories of him and Penny walking alone back from Hogsmeade last December resurfaced in his mind for the briefest moment. They had laughed, talked and teased each other all the way. He remembered how he let Penny chase him after he threw a single snowball. How he let her catch and tackle him, culminating in him on top of her as he pinned her in playful dominance. He remembered that moment. How they both gradually ceased laughing, leaving both to stare longingly into each other's eyes as they lay in the snow. The moment where a slow realization dawned on both of them, that they were no longer kids and more was behind their affection than just friendship. They had both leaned in for a single kiss, leaving forever behind the chrysalis of innocence that childhood provided. Lucas stopped his embrace with Merula.

“Merula…” Lucas faltered as he yanked himself away from her. Trying his best not to break down like some nervous schoolboy in front of a woman like this. She gave him an injured look.

Lucas’ eyes glanced over her shoulder. His parents’ king-sized bed stood further behind her, ready for the two of them. His thoughts of Penny and their kiss in the snow suddenly seemed distant and irrelevant. The Slytherin prefect’s breath turned even more excited. He had wanted her, craved her just as he craved Penny. Why shouldn’t he just take all that he wanted? His lustful eyes turned back to her, he leaned closer.

“I want you,” he whispered into her ear, giving words to the desire that had boiled inside him since the start of their fourth year together. He resumed their kissing, giving Merula unspoken permission to guide the two of them to the bed.

The young Blackburn pushed his former rival onto the bed with force, giving a clear view of her delicate body as he shrugged off his robes and tore off his shoes in a furor to crawl on top of her. He began his climb, his lips starting a trail upwards from her lower stomach, stopping briefly at her breasts to kiss one nipple before sucking off the other. All the while his soon-to-be lover’s hands clung firmly to his head, pulling and tearing at his hair each time his lips made contact.

A new wave of giddy excitement bubbled up in him as he was now fully on top of her. Their lips met once more, allowing him another chance to explore her mouth with his tongue. He kissed her relentlessly, he needed every part of her.

Stopping for breath. He gently brushed away all the hair that covered Merula’s eyes. Of all things about her body, it was these he loved the most. Her violet eyes were lit with emotions like flames from a bonfire, burning with love and yearning.

Just like Penny’s.

The memory came crashing back, crystallizing in the front of his mind. He swallowed hard, feeling ill with shame and guilt. He pushed himself off her, rolling to the side to lay on his back. He closed his eyes and covered them with his hands, desperately trying to get himself under control. It did not take long before he felt Merula going on top of him.

“What’s wrong, Lucas?“ She gave a playful smile while her hands began unbuttoning his shirt “Penny doesn’t have to know. It’ll be our secret.” The words did little to make him feel better, he opened and uncovered his eyes.

“No, please just stop,” his hands seized hers “We can’t do this, it’s not right.”

Merula freed her hands from his grasp, her face turning solemn with dejection. She was completely motionless. The room turned completely silent, the only sound came from the teenage boy’s still excited breathing.

“I’m sorry,” Lucas tried to hold her hands, stopping only when she pushed them away. He gave her a pitiful look.

Merula’s hands lunged forward, wrapping around Lucas’ throat in a grip of supernatural strength. A desperate struggle started.

“Sorry?!” The illusion spat out with contempt. The white mist started seeping out of its body again. Its eyes filled with murderous intent “You bastard!”

Only a strangled noise came out of Lucas as he tried to free himself in vain. The blood vessels in his head began to bulge. His face turned a darker color. His right hand reached out to the nightstand next to him, desperate for anything he could use as a weapon. Touching something solid, he immediately grabbed it.

Using his remaining strength, Lucas swung his arm to bash his improvised weapon into his attacker. A loud thud and sound of glass cracking came as he made impact. The Merula on top of him remained completely unphased, however, leaving Lucas to give a dazed and confused look as his parents’ dented morning clock fell uselessly to the floor.

“You used me…” Rage seethed from the illusion’s voice as it somehow strengthened its grip even further “You used all of us.”

He wanted to say sorry, but no words left him as he tried to speak. His mouth was left agape. His sight became blurry and darkness started creeping in from the edge of his vision. There was nothing he could do.

Nothing except shaking his head before consciousness failed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Deep within the mist, something hid.

It was such a little thing. Dwarfed by the titanic powers of the vault that had consumed and annihilated it. It possessed no strength.

Once it was something more, part of a greater whole. But the mist had ripped it apart, now all that remained of it were memories, thoughts and emotions scattered throughout the vault.

It felt so afraid, so alone.

The mist, aware of its presence, would remind it of its nature. That what little it had before was nothing but grief and isolation. It wanted to hate the mist, to defy it and prove it wrong.

But it knew the mist spoke the truth. It was why it couldn’t resist. No matter how cruel the mist acted. It was the only companion it had. Offering solace where nothing else was.

And so it had resigned itself, accepting its fate, bound to the mist forever.

But then something happened. Stirring it from its lethargy. It could sense a new presence approaching. A being fully whole.

The being was looking for something. Crying out the name of the thing it searched. The name sounded familiar, making it wonder … did it have a name too?

It felt the mist coming into contact with the being. They argued, the mist refusing the being’s demands. That was the moment it finally understood, the being was looking for it! More memories returned to it. It could finally remember.

The being had a name ... he had a name.

And It had a name ... she had a name.

She began daring to hope. Perhaps the mist was wrong about her?

The mist, noticing her reawakening became enraged. It could not tolerate her remembering. Could not tolerate him looking for her. And so, it set out to break him as it broke her. She was too weak to help. Even now he was nothing but a far-off image, his voice a distant whisper.

But his presence became stronger. He was getting closer.

And then … nothing. His presence diminished and his voice vanished. Her heart sank as she realized the mist was correct. She was truly alone. She felt herself slipping away again.

And so it hid, terrified of the punishment the mist would give it for daring to remember and for doubting its judgment.

It was such a small, little thing.

 

 

_ “You used me … You used all of us.” _

The words made Lucas awake with a jolt. His heart was hammering and a cold sweat clung to every inch of his skin. His left hand had instinctively gone up to his throat, he could still feel someone’s grip tightening around him, strangling the life out of him.

Touching only air, he held his hand gently around his throat. He began trying to control his panicked breathing, reminding himself that he was not in danger.

At least for the moment.

His mind began racing backward as clouded memories flooded back to him, all matched to the rhythm of his beating heart. It had only felt like an hour ago yet everything seemed so hazy. How much of what he had experienced in the vault had been real and how much had been his own mind’s imagination?

Was there even any difference in this place?

He remembered Ben and Tulip staying behind as the rest of them descended downwards. How the five of them separated as each had undertaken the last trial of the vault. But something went wrong.

Merula...

Lucas suddenly found himself shivering, he had only now realized how cold he felt. He moved his hand back down as he raised himself slightly from the bed to gain a better view of the bedroom.

It was only now he realized that the entire room was consumed by the mist. Hanging like a thick fog, it choked all details of the room. What little he could see of the walls and furniture was old and decrepit, corrupted by the mist’s foul powers.

Another detail the Slytherin student became conscious of was the fact that his shirt was half unbuttoned and that he wore neither robe nor shoes. Lucas stared at his own toes, perplexed at the absence of footwear. Where did his shoes go?

More memories returned, each more opaque than the next. He had descended into the vaults in search of Merula, leaving the rest of his companions behind. He had found her and then…

Everything became much clearer now.

The teenager swallowed hard as he fully recalled what had transpired. His remorse over his own actions threatening to overwhelm the young curse-breaker with shame. He had been so brazen with his lust, willing to betray all trust Penny had placed in him. Lucas’ inner turmoil only intensified as all his senses of their tryst came back. Even now, Merula’s touch, her scent, and kiss stirred something deep within him too hard to ignore.

“It’s just the mist,” Lucas whispered to himself. The words, however, rang false even to his own ears.

He began to rise out of the bed. Only stopping as he swung his legs out of it. The mist covered the ground completely. The floor seemingly swallowed by it, giving off the impression that the entire room existed high within a cloud. Lucas could only stare down as vertigo began to take hold in him.

Lucas found another quiver overtake him, the entire place was cold and damp. Knowing he could not linger here any longer. The junior Blackburn closed his eyes as he steeled himself for another possible fall. Finally ready, he jumped out of the bed.

His adrenaline rush lasted for all about a second as his feet immediately touched the cold floor beneath. His momentum resulting in a slightly awkward landing.

Cursing himself for falling for such a cheap trick. He immediately turned towards the exit. Huddling his arms close for warmth, a terrible cough escaped the teenager as he drew closer to the door. His time spent unconscious in the mist has left him feeling unwell, already now he had a suspicion he would spend the next few days ill.

If he could make it that far.

Leaving through the door, Lucas was back in the second-floor hallway. He immediately turned towards the staircase, hoping to escape this part of the vault. He stopped for a moment, buttoning his shirt in hopes it would keep him warmer. It was only now he realized how uncomfortable his feet felt from the sheer cold of walking through the mist.

“Leaving already, Lucas?” His doppelganger’s voice spoke to him. Lucas huddled his arms even closer as his eyes darted every direction. It continued “Had your fill of fun?”

Lucas shook his head, doing his best to ignore the mist’s taunt. But it did not stop his guilty consciousness from eating away at him. The mist seemed to stir slightly around his feet. Gathering behind his back.

“You were quite eager with Merula,” Lucas’ own illusion spoke out just behind him. He spun around only to see his doppelganger stand in front of him. Blackburn huddled together as the air grew even colder.

“Stay away from me,” The Prefect spoke through closed teeth, stepping away from the illusion. Sensing the teenager’s dismay, the mist-form drew one step closer.

“Jumping into bed without even a moment’s hesitation?” The doppelganger mocked. The young vault-seeker found his own back turned against the now-decrepit railing of the hallway. A strained creak emerged from the wooden construct. The illusion resumed.

“It makes one suspect things. Perhaps you always did plan to cheat on Penny?” The echo stared down the teenager who shrunk in the face of its intense glare and the oppressive cold.

“That’s a lie,” Lucas flared up, regaining some of his size. His finger pointed accusatory at the reflection.

“You and Penny? Admit it, you knew you wanted more than just her from the very beginning.”

“That’s not true! You don’t know ANYTHING about me!”

“Then why did you betray her?”

“Betray?! I didn’t betray Penny!” Lucas burst out, fury plain on his face “You set me up! You manipulated me!” The teenage’s voice raged throughout the house, reverberating through it. A small quake shook the whole place in response, catching the Slytherin Prefect off-guard.

“Stop LYING!” His echo barked back with an anger to match his own. All the doors slammed open, pushed aside by a violent wind heading straight for Lucas. The vault-seeker barely had time to register the danger before being knocked back by the vault’s powers. Its strength pushing him with enough force to break the railing and down to the floor below.

Landing with a great slam. Lucas withered in pain from the crash. Laying in the mist-covered floor. Lucas had no chance to avoid breathing in more of the cursed air. His expression now nothing but an agonized grimace. The mist was intensifying his pain both physical and otherwise. Fighting to get up. The curse-breaker leaned on the nearest object he could find after regaining his footing.

Recovering from his fall and worse. The teenager surveyed his surroundings. Lucas realized that he had changed environment. Gone was the familiarity of his home, replaced with the labyrinth-like halls of Hogwarts’ library.

Getting his pained breathing under control. Lucas was finally able to hear that others were talking in the library. Turning dead still, the student began listening intensely.

“Lucas, I want to help find your brother, but I am not sure if I can face another of these vaults,” Ben’s voice could be heard in its usual nervous tone. Hearing the words immediately made Lucas aware of the context. This was just a week ago after they had tracked down the location of the latest vault.

Knowing the voices were from the other side of the bookshelves. Lucas drew closer with cautious steps as if afraid to disturb the memories. He leaned his head slightly out from behind the bookshelves.

Sitting around one of the libraries many tables the seven of them had gathered. Furthest away, near the window, was Ben. Closest to Lucas was his past-self with Penny sitting next to him. The junior Blackburn approached the table.

“Come on Ben, we’ve survived cursed ice and more. What’s a little mist compared to that?” His past self gave Ben a cavalier smile. Barnaby nodded at the Prefect’s words, of all of them he had been the one outright eager to jump headfirst into whatever new vault they could find.

“I’m with you, Lucas. We’ll enter the vault, punch or hex anything that gets in our way and find your brother!” Barnaby leaned back in his chair, tilting it back as if the argument had been settled. The others, however, were not as assured by Lucas’ confidence.

“Each of these vaults has gotten progressively more dangerous and some of us have nearly died at times! What happens if the mist is finally too much for us?” Ben’s words hung like a cloud over the table. Tulip, Merula, and Rowan all exchanged glances between Lucas and the Gryffindor student. Both Karasu and Khanna’s looked on with furrowed brows. A contrast to Merula whose lips were crooked in subtle bemusement.

In the midst of all this was Penny sitting quietly next to past-Blackburn. The lines on her face the most affected by Copper’s ominous question, turning mute and motionless liked carved stone. Lucas, however, knew better. Beneath the table, her hand had reached out to tug his. Her eyes gazing with worry and fear for the boy she loved, betraying the stoic mask she tried to present to the others.

The real Lucas found himself clasping one hand with the other as he observed the memory. His former self’s warm eyes met Penny’s. Gone was the cocky and confident grin from before, replaced with a large smile of genuine care and reassurance. His response eased her gentle features back into showing a wide smile and a light blush. Witnessing their affection for each other, Lucas couldn’t help but admire and adore the golden-haired girl. Penny always worried about others, putting their care ahead of her own.

Even if perhaps they didn’t deserve it.

Lucas cringed. Like hearing a once-told story anew, he now remembered what was next. The teenager’s eyes sank downwards and their glimmer of joy faded from the world. An all too familiar sense of guilt gripped him again.

Consoled by the Prefect’s care. The Hufflepuff student turned her attention back to the meeting. The memory of the curse-breaker rested its sight on her for the briefest of moments before turning its gaze to the distracted Snyde Witch. Its eyes lit with an intensity and desire for the violet-eyed sorceress that was undeniable.

All the memories faded away into the mist. Leaving only the library itself behind alongside Lucas. Their disappearance did not startle the junior Blackburn, for he knew there was nothing left to show.

The Slytherin student’s hands retreated back to each their side as they curled into fists. Turning around. He slammed his hands into the bookshelf behind him. The vault was right about him. He had claimed to be faithful to Penny. Denying that his tryst was anything else than a moment of weakness exploited by the mist. All of it nothing but a frail self-deception.

The rage nothing more than an empty release for his crushing guilt. Lucas slumped down against the bookshelf, submerging himself further into the cold mist. His lower jaw quivered as he half buried his head into one hand.

“Do you finally see?” Penny's voice called out with cruel triumph. Lucas did not answer back. The mist around him swiveled and gathered as it slowly took the shape of a human being. Sensing a new presence close to him. Lucas exposed his sight to the room again.

The figure of Penny stood over him with judging eyes. Her nostrils were flared and her lips curled downwards. Mist seeped out from her blonde hair, giving the Haywood witch an otherworldly aura. The Hufflepuff student crossed her arms.

“Why, Lucas?”

The questioned filled the near-empty library hall. The teenage boy’s eyes fled from Penny’s unflinching gaze. All was quiet for what felt like an eternity as Lucas struggled to answer the question. A million thoughts and emotions storming inside him.

It was easy for him to understand his own feelings for Penny. Ever since meeting her at the end of their first year at Hogwarts he appreciated her kind nature. How she was always prepared to help others and create a better place for all. Penny was willing to give everyone a chance, even someone like himself who had been an outcast in his first year. She had been the heart of their group of friends

But Merula?

It seemed unthinkable. They had spent so much time as rivals since they started at Hogwarts. She had hated him and he despised her in return. And yet. When Merula had been his archenemy he could still not help but have some grudging admiration for the Snyde scion. It was the witch’s resilience and willpower he respected. She had always been determined to be his better. Even when she would fail, she would always pick herself back up instead of admitting defeat. There was a fire within Merula, a passion and intensity he could not help but feel captivated by.

But it went deeper than that. Something perhaps both of them would vehemently deny any other moment. Lucas was well aware of Merula’s past, his own father had told him the story. He knew it was tragedy that forged Merula, sparking the flame that drove the witch to her deeds and actions.

And it was in tragedy that Lucas felt a kindred spirit in her. Just how many of his own actions here in Hogwarts were driven by Jacob’s disappearance? And he understood on some level the pain she felt of having lost one’s parents. The day his brother disappeared some part of his parents died. He could scarcely even remember the last time his mother or father had smiled or laughed. His parents reduced to nothing but hollow shells out of grief. Lucas felt as if he had lost them too, if only in heart and soul.

Lucas’ eyes slowly traveled upwards to meet Penny’s gaze. The curse-breaker shook his head. He had no justification for himself. He knew it was not right, craving both as he did, but that had not stopped him. The vault-seeker remained silent. Intensifying Penny’s anger only further.

“Is that it!? Nothing to say for yourself?” Haywood spat out. Lucas’ sight recoiled once again. The Hufflepuff student continued.

“I trusted you - I loved you!” Penny’s lips remained parted as her eyes widened. The girl clearly struggled to hold back tears as grief crossed with rage “I’ve been there for you since our first year. And how did you repay me?!”

Lucas still did not answer back. His head hung and his vision turned downcast. The Prefect’s body eased up from tensing, accepting his companion’s wrath. The Slytherin student understood perfectly how he had paid back Penny’s love.

With betrayal.

When Penny leaned in for a kiss that fateful day. She had made an offer and a declaration. For them to be together, to be for each other and no one else. Lucas had reciprocated her desires. An unspoken promise made in a single act.

“By turning to Merula behind my back. The woman who has brought nothing but pain to all of your friends!”

Lucas gave a slight nod in response to Penny’s accusation. Head still bowed down. He had been deceitful in his actions. For as much as he wanted one, he could not stop desiring the other. No matter how destructive that yearning would be to all involved. The vault-seeker rose up to meet the scorned witch.

“Tell me, Lucas. Did you always plan to cheat on me or did you just slowly realize that I wasn’t enough for you?” Haywood’s voice was cold and bitter. Lucas shook his head. The boy’s lips parted and the corners of his mouth curled. His eyes widened in shock. To hear these words from his own echo was grim, to hear them from Penny was worse.

“Penny, that’s not how --,”

“Isn't that why you invited her into our group? Weren't you hoping for her to reward you with a little more than friendship!?” The accusation stunned Blackburn, freezing him in place. Silence seized the library.

Did he hope for more between him and Merula? Was that why he did what he did? Reflecting on everything that had transpired in the vault. There was no denying it any longer.

“You’re right…” The curse-breaker’s voice was hushed and his eyes closed for a short moment “I did want more with her.”

The Hufflepuff sorceress eyebrows lowered in ire at his answer. But Lucas did not flinch this time.

“I’m sorry, Penny.”

Penny shook her head in response. Her expression subtly contorting even further in anger. Her lips began to move, ready to speak. Something interrupted the witch, however, causing her to glance wildly around the library hall. Lucas’ eyes widened slightly while a single brow was raised in confusion. Was there a third party involved?

“Do you finally see? All he’s ever been interested in is what he could gain from the both of you. That is all it ever has been with him!” Penny called out. The words drew Blackburn’s attention back to the echo in front of him.

“You’re wrong. I love both of you - I never meant--” Lucas’s voice was raised. The Slytherin student’s objection was cut short, however.

“Love?!” Penny cried out in a hysterical tone, turning her sight back to the Prefect “As if you were even capable of that!” The mist rapidly rose from the floor. Consuming the entire hall. Lucas shook backwards as the white void from before returned all around him. His body tensed and he stared down, anticipating another fall. Realizing that nothing happened his attention shifted back to the Penny. Her eyes squinted together in a vindictive glare before disappearing into the rest of the void.

“All your life you have never thought of anyone but yourself. You think you could ever love someone else?! Even friendship is beyond you!” The voice of Penny coursed through the void as a new environment took form. Lucas looked all around as another familiar room was exposed before him.

Lucas found himself in a familiar part of Hogwarts’ dungeon. A dimly lit hallway which he had traveled through many times back and forth going to class or his common room. Lucas let out a new shiver. This place was already cold in reality, here it was even worse. Looking to his right the Slytherin student saw the entrance to the potion classroom, its door wrapped in mist. Adjacent to the classroom was the entrance to Snape’s office, its entrance seemingly uncorrupted by the mist. Lucas approached it, knowing it was the correct path, and opened the door.

Snape’s office was even more poorly lit than the corridors outside. A dingy little office, the professor used it to store his personal supply of ingredients and potions. Shelves upon shelves were filled to the brim with glass jars, vials and other containers meant to hold all the necessary elements needed for the potion-master’s craft. Of note was a jade-colored flask containing a shining liquid. With not even a single candle lit in the office that day, the vial was the only source of illumination. Basking the room in the mixture of a glum, green light and shadow.

Sitting at his desk was Professor Snape. Already in midst of conversation with someone when Lucas entered the room.

“As much as it pains me to admit it, Mr. Blackburn, perhaps I was wrong in believing you to be a complete failure of a Slytherin. Dare I say, in fact, that you have even somehow managed to exceed my expectations at times…” The head of Slytherin delivered the words in his usual soft-spoken, yet restrained manner that always seemed to barely hide anger and annoyance under its surface. Sitting across the table was his past self near the end of his fourth year at Hogwarts. Lucas approached the two echoes to better observe the conversation. The professor's pale face betrayed no emotions as it were wont to. Making the potion master look like, at least in Lucas’ own thoughts, some great, ugly gargoyle statue more suited for a gothic cathedral than a teacher’s position.

Past-Lucas, for his part, looked unusually cheery for being in a conversation with Severus Snape. Despite the teenage’s best attempt at controlling his own reaction. His head tilted ever-so back, all while his mouth was pushed up into the form of a smug and self-satisfied smile. The professor raised a single eyebrow in response to the student’s mood, leaning back in his chair.

“Despite this, however, I still remain mostly unconvinced that you, in particular, deserve the prestigious position of a Slytherin Prefect.” Snape’s words made past-Lucas' smile vanish, leaving only the hints of a frown in its place. Snape’s brow lowered, his eyes gazing inquisitively as he gauged the pupil’s reaction “That said, Professor Dumbledore, has personally expressed interest in seeing you promoted to such status. Clearly, the headmaster sees something in you that others do not.”

Past-Lucas’ smile returned upon hearing the words. He nodded at Snape’s statement. The head-of-Slytherin continued.

“Unless your O.W.L results prove too catastrophic. The position of Prefect should be yours starting next year…”

“Thank you, professor. You won’t regret making me Prefect, I promise,” His past self finally spoke up. Smile widening at finally hearing the words he had been waiting for the entire conversation.

“Clearly…” Snape raised a single hand, dismissing the student in front of him. Past-Lucas rose up, giving a slight nod in return before heading towards the exit.

“I am curious though, Mr. Blackburn, why you did not help your friend Mr. Khanna to the position?” The words made the echo of Lucas stop dead in its track, having only reached halfway to the door. The memory turned around to face the professor who once again held the junior-Blackburn under a scrutinizing gaze “Given how much Mr. Khanna was working towards this occupation. It seems unlike you to rob your friend of such an opportunity.”

Lucas had moved in between the two memories, studying his past self’s reaction with the same intensity his teacher had done this moment. Past-Blackburn was silent. His joyous and proud expression retreated. The teenager’s eyes staring into the jade-colored flask in contemplation. Its green light washing away the blue of his eyes, giving them a sickly green glow. Several seconds passed before the student returned the professor’s gaze.

“Because I wanted it more,” Past-Lucas’ echo answered in a dark voice that that made the curse-breaker take a single step back. Blackburn turned around to how the potion-master reacted.

“Truly … I was wrong,” Snape’s voice was as restrained as always. Though his face had the hint of a smile strong enough that it made Lucas feel uneasy at seeing the professor’s approval.

The scene vanished as the mist rose again. Lucas was only in the white void for the briefest of moments before a new scene was recreated for him.

Blackburn found himself in his dormitory room back at Hogwarts. It was not empty. Barnaby and Rowan were both here, sitting in each of their bed. Barnaby was laying down, hands folded behind his head as he gazed into the ceiling. An excited grin was clear on the brutish Slytherin student as he kept himself entertained in a way only he could. Rowan, however, seemed huddled together. Staring into the wall away from Barnaby. The bookish student’s eyebrows were knotted and lowered towards his eyes. The lines of his mouth compressed and descending downwards on each side. All coming together to form a bitter scowl. Lucas stood over the echo of Rowan, the lines of his face turning even more downcast from seeing his best friend in this state.

The sound of footsteps caught the attention of all. The memory of Barnaby and Lucas himself turned their heads towards the staircase. While past-Rowan’s eyes only squinted closer together.

From the entrance to the dormitory emerged his own echo, striding confidently into the room with the same proud expression he had in Snape’s office. Barnaby nearly leapt up from the bed to sit in it.

“Well, what did he say?” Barnaby’s voice was filled to the brim with excitement. Past-Lucas let the question hang in the air. He looked at both of his friends, his mood unaffected by Rowan’s reclusiveness.

“Was there ever any doubt?” Past-Lucas’ arms stretched out to each side in a triumphant gesture. Barnaby jumped out of the bed completely in response, laughing wildly. The two teenagers embraced each other in celebration at past-Lucas’ success.

“Bloody hell, Lucas, I can’t believe Snape made you a Prefect!”

“He didn’t. I think Dumbledore pressured him into it,” Lucas let out a small chuckle afterward “Now I just need to not botch my O.W.Ls and that Prefect badge is mine!”

“We should find the others, celebrate! I can’t wait to tell Barnaby Junior!” Barnaby began moving back to his bed to fetch his shoes. Lucas nodded in response and leaned against the wall as he waited for his friend to be ready. The real Blackburn couldn’t help but become painfully aware of his own lack of footwear once more, rubbing his cold feet together in a futile attempt to make them warm. Lee, having put on his shoes, went to the staircase together with past-Lucas.

“Hey, Rowan, are you not going to join us?” Barnaby had stopped at the room’s exit to ask their third friend still laying in his bed. Khanna simply shook his head.

“No. You go ahead, I don’t feel too good anyway,” Rowan’s voice was filled with resentment. Barnaby’s eyebrows raised in worry and he cast a glance at past-Lucas who only shrugged his shoulders in response. Barnaby turned his sight back to the bookworm.

“Are you okay, Rowan?”

“I just need to be alone, Lee.”

“Suit yourself, Rowan,” Lucas signaled Barnaby to follow him. Not a hint of worry to be found in his voice “Come, let’s find the others!”

The real Lucas was left with a blank stare as he watched the echoes of him and Barnaby leave Rowan behind. Indifferent to their friend’s plight. He did not blame Barnaby, for he had never been the sharpest at noticing such things. But himself? Why did he not react? The mist reawoke and the remaining echo began evaporating.

“I’m sorry, Rowan,” Lucas whispered to the memory as it vanished before his eyes. He felt as hollow and as empty as the void he had been through. A part of him wanted to collapse onto the bed and let himself be devoured by the mist and cold. Yet the curse-breaker knew he had to continue. He went towards the exit. Each step feeling like more of a struggle than the last.

The vault had not bothered to taunt or confront Lucas. There was no need to. The silence only served to make his own guilt and self-hatred that much more palpable. Blackburn did not know how he had accomplished to get up the stairs from the dormitory. His body dragging itself along like some slowed-down automaton.

The memories Lucas had just witnessed kept playing in his head again and again. His envy, jealousy, and infidelity laid bare. His mind turned to his position as Prefect. When did he become so determined to take the station for himself? His thoughts raced back. Rowan had talked about it since the beginning of their time at Hogwarts. But it was only when Khanna started receiving attention and praise in their fourth year for laying his own groundwork for the title that he started to desire it himself.

Was that the extent of his motivation? Envy and spite? Reflecting on his time as Prefect. Lucas realized that he had never enjoyed the position. He cared little for either the responsibilities or luxuries the title brought with it. And Penny had warned him. When he made his own ambition for becoming Prefect clear. She had told him how much it would crush Rowan if he seized it from him. But he had dismissed her. Listening instead to Tulip who had only urged him knowing the advantage it would bring.

The teenager tried reaching for his Prefect badge. Stopping only when realizing that he had lost it after discarding his robes. Sensations from his encounter with Merula returned to haunt him.

Lucas’ thoughts moved to the Snyde witch. Could he even look her in the eyes anymore after today? What about Penny? What would he say to her? Could he say anything?

Lucas found himself slump against the wall as he got further against the stairs. His body at risk of just collapsing onto the steps. A part of him did not want to continue. Did he even deserve to escape this vault anymore? Could he even save Merula? He already felt so numb from the cold. Perhaps it would be over soon for him regardless.

He left the dormitory staircase, but where the Slytherin common room would have been was only a neverending white expanse. Only a bronze door awaited in the distance. The curse-breaker marched towards it as a guilty man would to his execution.

Approaching the door. Lucas reached out to open it. Yet as Prefect’s hand rested on the latch he hesitated. Paralyzed by doubt he finally let himself collapse onto the ground. His back resting against the gate.

“Lucas…” A voice called out for the teenage boy. Drawing him out of his stupor. The voice continued “Lucas, please get up!”

“Merula?”

From the edge of Lucas’ view, Merula appeared with urgency in her step. Standing before him the vault-seeker gave her a weary look. Had she come to condemn him as Penny had?

“Lucas, you need to keep moving.” She gestured him to follow her “Come with me, there isn’t much time before it finds us!” Lucas could only shake his head in response.

“Just find the others and leave, Merula,” Blackburn looked away for a moment, he felt too ashamed to look at her “I’ll stay here.”

“Lucas, don’t believe what it says about you. It’s not the truth,” Merula reached out with her hand. He did not take it.

“But it is,” Lucas spoke in a near-murmur, his head still hanging low. Unwilling to still look at the Snyde witch. Merula withdrew her hand hearing his words and a frown formed on her face.

“You don’t mean that,”

“How can I deny what I’ve seen?” Lucas’ question hung in the white ether and a moment of silence followed. Merula reached out both her hands in response to hold his. Her touch was warm. Dispelling the numbing cold that had plagued him. Blackburn raised his sight back to the sorceress who returned with a reaffirming smile.

“Because you are more than the sum of your flaws.”

Lucas did not answer back. He wanted to believe her, but even now he was filled with doubt. It seemed impossible in his mind to prove the mist wrong. Sensing his apprehension Merula continued.

“The mist has only shown you the worst. Let me show you the good,” The witch tried to help Lucas get up. Yet the Slytherin boy refused. Resisting the offer of aid. His disbelief too strong “Please,” Merula begged.

Silence ruled again for the briefest moment. Lucas closed his eyes before nodding his head. He did not reply back with words. Getting back up was answer enough.

“Follow me,” Merula opened the door behind him. Another hallway greeted them. The mist’s presence even stronger here than before. Looking at the Snyde witch, Lucas noticed that the mist did not surround her like it did the last time. The fog seemingly banished around her. Her hand held tight around his as she guided him through the corridor “Stay close.”

Lucas obeyed. Not out of resignation, but out of trust. Traversing through the hallway. They were met with another bronze gate. Merula motioned Lucas to stop. The witch did not open the door in front of them. Instead, she turned to the wall to their side. Lucas gave her a puzzled look.

Mist started seeping from the very stone. Covering the wall until it formed the silhouette of a new door. Merula touched the fog-covered wall with a single hand. The mist began withdrawing, revealing a different exit. Snyde reached out and opened it. A new void like a painting incomplete greeted the two spellcasters.

“The mist wants to keep this hidden,” The violet-eyed witch led Lucas into the nothingness “look.”

In front of Lucas two echoes now stood. Of himself and Tulip. He had expected a new environment to fully form as it had before. Yet it did not happen. Only the two echoes seemed clear. What little of the environment that manifested itself seemed blurred and faint.

“So who are you going to give the interview to?” Tulip crossed her arms as she stood behind past-Lucas who gazed out of a window. Blackburn’s mind trailed backward as he tried to place the conversation. Talking about an interview with Tulip. It had to be in the middle of his third year in Hogwarts.

“I’m not sure. Rowan I think,” Past-Lucas scratched his chin as his eyes darted upwards. The Ravenclaw student spun around and jumped up and sit on the edge of a table close by. Swinging her legs back and forth.

“Rowan huh? I have a better idea,” Past-Blackburn revolved around to face the trickster who now had a devious grin on her face.

“And what’s that?” An eyebrow raised on the younger Lucas. Tulip did not answer straight away. Observing her own legs as she slowly let them lose momentum. Only when they turned still did she turn her eyes back on the Slytherin boy.

“Give it to Merula,”

Silence followed as past-Blackburn gave Karasu a perplexed look. Tulip jumped down from the table and in a single, swift motion stood face-to-face with Lucas. The wizard recoiled backward at her move.

“Think about it. Merula desperately wants attention. Why not give her what she wants?”

“Tulip, I am not sure I follow…” Past-Lucas scratched the back of his head.

“It’s simple. You give Merula the honor of being the subject of Skeeter’s interview. But before you do that, you also let the story of her parents slip.”

“Why?” The teenage boy’s head tilted slightly and his eyes narrowed.

“Why not?!” Tulip blurted out, her face twisting into a sneer for the briefest of seconds “We both want revenge on Merula, you more than anyone else! Remember how poorly she reacts when you bring up her parents? Just think what will happen if you shout it out to the entire world!” A vicious smile formed on the trickster’s lips. Her eyes positively gleaming.

“I don’t know, Tulip…” Past-Lucas took another step backward. His sight averting the witch for a moment “It seems a bit cruel.”

“Cruel compared to what she has done?” Tulip shook her head “No. She’s done nothing but torment you for three years. This is your chance for payback!” Past-Lucas reversed back to looking out the window. Lost in thought as he contemplated the idea.

Lucas casted a nervous side-glance at Merula. Seeing the memory with her did not make him feel better. On the contrary it only sank his heart further.

“Yeah, she does deserve it,” Past-Lucas’ voice was glum as he gave a slight nod. The teenage boy continued to gaze out the window afterward. The lack of any follow-up made the Ravenclaw student raise a single eyebrow.

“If you’re afraid that Merula is going to get back at you somehow. Then let me be the one who decides the interview,” Tulip walked up next the wizard. Finally breaking his rumination “I’ll gladly take responsibility,” She gave a small wink to past-Lucas as he turned to face her.

Past Lucas stood frozen for a moment, his head slightly lowered and eyes closed “No.”

Tulip blinked at the answer.

“No?”

“It’s a tempting offer," Blackburn answered, opening his eyes and raising his gaze to meet Tulip's "but I’ll still give the interview to Rowan.”

“We’ll never get a chance like this again! Why not take it?” The lines of Tulip’s face tensed. Frustration clear in her voice.

“Because I don’t want to. How about that?” Past-Lucas crossed his arms. Turning his head back to the window. His gaze and thoughts moving far past Tulip.

“Don’t be silly, Lucas. Don’t waste this opportunity!”

“I’ve made my decision, Tulip,” he answered, once more closing his eyes, his voice calm and determined.

Waving a single hand in a dismissive gesture, Tulip let out a “Pffft! Whatever!” as she walked away. The echo disappeared with everything else as the memory ended. Leaving only Lucas and Merula behind.

“Do you see, Lucas?” Merula tugged gently at Lucas’ arm “You are better than what the mist claims.”

“This proves nothing...” Lucas’ voice was somber. He shook off the witch’s hold.

“How can you say that? Why do you deny this when you accept everything else?” Merula reached out with a single hand to hold Lucas’ again.

“Because I nearly did it! You have no idea how much I wanted to ruin you!” The words blurted out of Lucas. His eyes turned downcast. Giving word to the guilt that hounded him revisiting the memory left a hollowness in him. A chaos unable to be replaced with either joy, grief or rage.

“But you didn’t! You claim you wanted to ruin me, but in the end, you chose not to - why?” Merula’s voice flared up. Challenging the wizard. His expression grew into a frown as he struggled to answer the question. The Slytherin witch’s second hand embraced his “Because you would rather help a friend than destroy an enemy!”

Lucas’ gaze rose to meet Merula’s. Her words restoring a faint smile on the teenage’s lips. She continued “If you still need proof. I can--”

A roar, almost like distant thunder, interrupted the sorceress. A gasp emerged from Merula as her eyes widened and she glanced over her own shoulder. A sharp cold cut into Lucas’ lower legs. Turning his head down. The wizard could only stare as the previously absent mist reappeared. Rising until it reached his knees.

Sight returning up to Merula. Lucas saw the witch’s entire body tremble. Her hands withdrew to cover her mouth as violet eyes closed trying to catch escaping tears. Lucas seized her arms.

“Merula, listen! We both need to get out of here, but I can’t do that without your help!” Several deep breaths from Merula came in response. Her trepidations ceasings. She gave Lucas a frantic nod.

Merula started running “Follow me!” She shouted. Lucas complied without a moment’s hesitation.

Heart pounding. Lucas kept up as best as he could. But the mist at times turned into an outright fog. Blocking all vision more than an arm’s length away. He swung his head to each side. Having lost sense of where Merula was. The wizard stopped dead in his track. Hectically spinning around trying to find the Slytherin sorceress.

“Merula! ... Merula!” Blackburn shouted into the fog. Trying his best to suppress his own panic at the situation.

“Over here, Lucas!” Snyde called out through the mist. Focusing in on the voice. The wizard ran towards it. Lucas found Merula already in the process of redirecting mist into a new door. The process seemed to take longer than it did before. Blackburn cast a nervous glance behind him but he saw nothing.

“It’s ready, Lucas! We need to...” The words redirected Lucas back to the witch. The door was finished. Merula had tried to speak but had cut herself short. Her mouth remained agape as a familiar sense of terror returned on her face. Violet eyes stood fixated on something to Lucas’ side. He turned to look.

A lone silhouette was visible through the dense fog. Both Hogwarts students froze as the figure advanced towards them. A powerful wind arose to strike the two spellcasters. Pushing away the mist in a large radius.

From the wall of mist emerged his own doppelganger. Marching towards the two Slytherins in a slow yet inexorable pace. The lines of its face twisted in fury. Lucas frantically started opening the door.

“I - WARNED - YOU!” The doppelganger’s voice raged throughout the space. Its fists clenched tight for a brief moment as its eyes narrowed in on Merula.

Pushing the door wide open. Lucas turned to face the doppelganger. Before he could even take a step to shield Merula from the encroaching foe, however, Blackburn found himself tossed half a dozen yards through the entrance with a mere gesture from his counterpart. Tumbling a yard more on the hard stone floor before grinding to a halt as he hit the ground.

Motionless, Lucas only started stirring moments afterward. Half dazed from the attack. Blackburn could only barely lift his head and see what was happening with blurred vision. Merula seemed completely paralyzed. Clinging to the doorway with terrified sobs. The curse-breaker tried to call out to the sorcerer but all wind had been knocked out of him. The witch slowly collapsed to the floor as the doppelganger stood over her. Lifting her up by the neck in a violent motion.

Instinct demanded action. Lucas began pushing himself up, ignoring the current pain afflicting him. All his senses and thoughts redirected toward the singular purpose of saving Merula. Standing up again. Blackburn rushed towards Snyde. The sight in front him pushing him forward with speed and ferocity. Aware of his effort. The doppelganger turned its head towards him as they locked eyes. Freeing one hand from its grasp around Merula. The mistform shut the door with another mere gesture. Locking the vault-seeker out.

Shouts of rage and Merula’s name escaped the teenage boy as he tried to bash the door open in vain with both magic and might. Striking against the door until his arms, hands, and shoulders could muster no more.

Forced to accept the futility of his current action. Lucas slid down to the stone floor with his back resting against the wall. His heavy breathing the only noise in this solitary place. His thoughts turned back to Merula. There had not even been a single sound to emerge from the other side. No sound of struggle or otherwise to hint at what the mist would do to the recaptured witch. The hairs on the back of his neck rose as his fears conjured up horror after horror of what was happening to Merula at this very moment. Lucas closed his eyes.

“She’s still alive … She’s still alive…” The curse-breaker repeated the words over and over as if he practicing a charm back in class. He tried to push his fears away and to think of something better. He imagined himself back in Hogsmeade with the rest of the gang celebrating their conquest of another vault. He could already hear the sound of glass clinking together as they raised toast after toast in jubilation. Barnaby retelling with glee to a terrified Ben the challenges they overcame. Rowan eagerly trying to share with him every theory he had on the magic they witnessed. And finally, he imagined a soft hand grasping his while lips closed in for a kiss. But was that Merula or Penny sitting next to him? His heart could not tell.

No, he could not deal with that right now.

Opening his eyes. Blackburn knew there was nothing to do but continue. Rising up again. Lucas resumed his journey through the vault but not before taking one last look at the door behind him.

Lucas was not sure how long he traveled. The corridors were dark with only the rare, distant torch guiding him forward. At times he felt as if has was not even walking anymore. Floating forward instead as only a dream allows. What little he could see of his surroundings seemed familiar. Reminiscent of the outer chambers of this vault the five of them had conquered. The mist’s absence only reinforced this sensation further.

Perhaps it was all over? Perhaps he would turn the corner and find the four others waiting for him. Asking with bemused expressions where had he gone.

The thought was a fleeting one. For the sound of torch after torch igniting themselves crushed the surrounding silence. Revealing a large staircase leading up to a single bronze door. Nothing was over; that he knew. The mist was waiting for him at the end of this great ascent.

He began the climb, one heavy step at a time.

Arriving at the top. Lucas slowly opened the door and entered through. Studying this new location. Blackburn became aware that he was back in the chamber where he first found Merula. Seemingly only arriving from the opposite direction. The curse-breaker cautiously took one step of a time, ensuring not to fall on the slippery stones that formed this path. Glancing nervously at the mist brooding over the water.

Crossing the small stream and walking up the last set of stairs. Lucas was greeted by the familiar platform and a lone body lying slumped in the center of the floor. Blackburn’ heart sank.

“Oh no...”

The Slytherin boy ran past the arches to get closer. It was already clear who was lying unconscious on the cold stone floor. Standing over the Slytherin witch. His whole body trembled and he fell to his knees. His hands reached out to turn her body towards him.

Merula Snyde’s skin was deathly pale. Her body, cold to the touch. Violet eyes once vibrant with mischief and energy now stared vacantly upwards. All while a right hand was outstretched, reaching out for a small toy unicorn just too far away. Lucas desperately started searching for signs of life, a single heartbeat or pulse. His eyes welling with tears.

“Please don’t be dead. Please don’t be dead,” Were the only words the boy could muster before fully breaking down. He was too late to save her. Lucas cradled Merula’s body as he rocked back and forth. His head buried as his sobs filled the great chamber “I’m so sorry.”

A new figure observing from the edge of the platform approached the weeping teenager. Its advance unnoticed.

“I warned you that you would fail,”

The words slowly drew Lucas out of his grief-stricken hysteria. He looked up to see his doppelganger, Its face stern in harsh judgment of the soul in front of it. The curse-breaker only starred back with tear-swollen eyes.

“It was always going to end this way, Lucas. Someone else suffering because of your selfishness,” The echo pointed at Merula’s body. Its voice scolding. Lucas visibly flinched at the statement.

“I never meant for Merula to be hurt. I-I -” He tried to counter, but he struggled to finish the sentence.

“Never meant to hurt her?” His doppelganger slowly shook its head “No, Lucas. You are quite indifferent to the plight of others.” A scowl grew on the counterpart’s face. It turned away.

“Why do you cry, Lucas?” A new voice spoke out with feigned curiosity. Lucas’ eyes widened hearing the words. The curse-breaker swung his head to his side as Penny walked up to the wizard. The gentle features of her face contorted by anger and betrayal while the white mist sept out of her golden hair “Sad that you will never take advantage of her as you will of me?” Lucas’ mouth went ajar at the words.

“What?! No!” The vault-seeker laid down Merula with as much grace and speed as possible. He rose up to face Haywood. Reaching out with a hand as he did “Please, Penny, we have to help her.”

The witch shook her head. Her eyes glanced quickly at the outreached hand with disdain. The fury from her face retreated and her mouth formed into a cruel sneer.

“No,”

“Penny, you’re better than this!” Lucas stepped closer. His outreached hand now grasped her’s “Please, I’m sorry!”

The words did less than little to affect the witch.

Lucas withdrew his hand without a word. Speechless at Penny’s cruelty. The Hufflepuff student briefly focused her sight on Lucas’ doppelganger who observed from the edge of the inner platform.

“You manipulated me all this time. Used me as you used her.” The girl pointed a finger at Merula ”And now you expect me to help you?”

“This isn’t about me, Penny!”

"It’s always about you,” The clone interjected, stepping closer to the two of them. It now stood next to Penny “Surprised people are finally waking up to that fact?”

“You’re wrong about me,” Blackburn backed away from the two figures. His words making them turn heads to face each other as Penny scoffed at his words. In the background, the rest of the chamber slowly became concealed under the mist’s all-consuming presence. Leaving only the platform behind. The clone looked back at the Slytherin wizard.

“I doubt it, Lucas,” The doppelganger stepped away from Penny, circling the vault-seeker “Remind me again how you treated even your best of friends?”

“Rowan will forgive me,” Lucas countered in a steady voice as he fought to regain his composure.

“Will I?” The voice of Rowan could be heard in the great chamber. His voice distorted by the sheer contempt from which spawned the words. A harsh wind blew in from behind Lucas’ back. Heralding the arrival of his oldest friend. Lucas turned to confront him.

Scorn stood clear on the lines of Rowan’s face. The eyes of the British-Indian student remaining shrouded behind damp-covered glasses. White mist flowed outwards from the back of the specs in all directions. All serving to give the erudite student an eerie gaze he never had possessed before.

“I thought we were friends. That we were equals!” Rowan clenched a single fist “But was never how you saw our relationship, was it?”

“Rowan, just listen to --”

“NO!” The words stopped Lucas dead in his track. Hearing Rowan raising his voice in anger had caught him completely by surprise. Khanna continued “We were only  _ "friends" _ so you could make yourself look better! And when I finally accomplished something you did not; you stole it from me!”

“I made a mistake, Rowan!” Lucas stepped closer to his friend. the two of them standing face-to-face “We just have to move past it.”

“Move past it? Never,” Rowan Turned away. Crossing his arms “You’ve shown your true nature. There is no moving past that.”

“Rowan, we’ve been friends for years. Don’t be like this!” Lucas reached out with a hand to Rowan’s shoulder. Grabbing it in order to force his friend to look at him. The effort proved ineffective. For Lucas’ hand passed through his friend as if he was nothing but air. Before Blackburn could even comprehend this fact, however, Rowan spun around with narrowed eyes. Pushing the curse-breaker to the ground with a violent shove. Hitting the floor. Lucas could only stare up at his classmate with a tense face. Too surprised at Rowan’s action to even show it.

“Aren't you listening?! There is no friendship between us!” Khanna stepped closer to the downed vault-seeker. Silence held the chamber for a moment as Lucas did not speak nor move. Rowan continued “What’s the matter? Upset someone is finally pushing back?”

The response made the doppelganger smirk and a bitter laugh emerged from Penny.

“I warned you, Lucas. I told you Rowan wanted the position,” Penny called out from behind. Shaking her head “But you wouldn’t listen, would you?”

“No he wouldn’t,” Rowan added Haywood’s words. Giving a quick glance to the witch before returning his sight to Lucas “Too blinded by your own greed. Always jealous of those around you.”

Blackburn frowned at the words. Picking himself up. The teenager’s eyes were narrowed in. His stare fixed at his now hostile friend. The curse-breaker’s mouth opened, yet speech failed to escape him again. For the words caught in his throat. Tense facial lines eased up and his glare turned downcast.

“But being Prefect went beyond just Rowan. Didn’t it, Lucas?” The clone’s voice was sharp. Taking the vault-seeker’s attention. His eyes following the doppelganger. It raised a single eyebrow “It was about Jacob as well. A chance for the younger brother to prove his superiority. To achieve something the other did not.”

Lucas’ breathing became heavier. What little composure the wizard had maintained was failing him. His eyes fled from the reflection. Turning to the Hufflepuff witch instead “Penny, I just wanted to make my parents proud.” His voice was almost pleading.

But where Lucas desperately hoped to find reassurance and consolation there was only judgment and contempt. The lines of Penny’s face turned even further into a sneer “But even that could not bring the approval you seek. After all your accomplishments, your parents are as distant as always. I wonder why?”

White mist was seeping onto the ground of the inner platform now. The vault-seeker had gone completely mute. Breaking away from Penny. Lucas retreated to where Merula lay. The curse-breaker fell to his knees. His eyes completely shut. Penny’s question had led his mind towards an unbearable truth. All three figures followed Lucas like jackals stalking a wounded prey.

"Lucas, you know why, don't you?" Haywood’s words were hushed as she stood over the young wizard. Lucas' body began to shake once more as slow sobs escaped him. Returning her gaze. He raised a single hand to wipe away the tears. The witch shook her head "Just say it."

"I've should have been the one to disappear ... and Jacob the one to stay," Blackburn bowed his head and his eyes shied away from the figure in front of him. His sobs only grew deeper "They never said it, but I  _ know _ \- it's what they wanted."

"Exactly, Lucas," A small smile grew on Penny's lips "Every day your parents weep for the son that they lost - and curse the one that remained." Lucas gave a weak nod in silence as he tried to wipe away his tears once more. The sorcerer kneeled down to gaze the broken teenager into his eyes "And who can blame them? For even the brightest star pales next to the sun. What worth is silver next to gold?"

No answer emerged from Lucas. His head and eyes remaining low. Only looking back up when he sensed his counterpart standing next to Penny looking down on him. Its mouth curved eyebrows raised only so slightly, radiating with cold hatred.

The doppelganger reached down for the toy unicorn near Merula “Do you even know what this is?” It held out the toy unicorn towards the still kneeling Lucas who only shook his head in response.

“Of course you don’t,” The clone sneered as it withdrew the toy to examine the object itself “It was something she held dear, but she lost it long ago. Had you actually cared about her, you would have known,” the mirage dropped the stuffed unicorn back where it found it. Lucas’ eyes feebly starred at the fallen toy.

“You’re weak and you're selfish. You betray and hurt all those around you,” The clone pointed a finger down at Merula “She was just your latest victim. Unaware of your true nature - her faith misplaced.”

Lucas blinked hearing the statement. The words drew the teenager out of his stupor. Had Merula been wrong about him? She believed in him even after all he had done. That his flaws were not what defined him. Rowan walked up next to the doppelganger.

“Your mistakes are far too many and the hour too late to correct them. You don’t deserve the--”

“You’re wrong.”

Blackburn’s words silenced the chamber. Surprise showed itself on all three mistforms. Khanna’s eyes narrowed in.

“What did you say?” The question made the curse-breaker slowly raise his head. Meeting the figures with an unflinching gaze.

“That you’re wrong. I have made too many mistakes. But it is not too late to correct them. Let Merula go - take me instead!”

His echo ceased its surprised expression as it began to comprehend his words. The vault-seeker took a single deep breath before continuing “You were right about me. I have been jealous and self-serving,” Lucas nodded “I have failed as a brother, as a friend and a partner.”

“And you believe you can still make amends?” The doppelganger stuck its nose at still kneeling Blackburn.

“Yes,” Lucas answered, his voice resolute “A life for a life. A sacrifice, one of the oldest forms of magic. Just let her live, I beg of you.” The clone scratched its chin at the offer.

“Do you not fear death, boy?” The echo taunted yet Lucas did not flinch at its words. Nothing could deter him from his goal.

“More than you possibly know,” The curse-breaker’s voice was solemn “But what I fear is irrelevant.”

“Then you will be condemned here for the rest of eternity. To suffer for your many sins,” The clone coldly stated.

“If that is what it takes.”

“Why?” It asked.

Lucas gave his counterpart a small smile as his eyes glanced down to Merula. He reached out to take the toy unicorn, nesting it between her hands “Because she deserves better, she deserves life...”

“Because you care for her,” The doppelganger declared. For the first time, no malice or condemnation existed in its words, only compassion, and understanding. Lucas’ eyes rose to meet its eyes once more.

“Yes.”

The three figures all looked at each other. Penny and Rowan nodding to the clone before vanishing into the mist on the floor. With a single word the echo leaned its head back, closing its eyes with a content smile on its lips. The mist stirred and began rising. Enveloping the illusion as it faded into the fog and became part of it. Soon it reached Lucas who gently laid Merula down. Letting go of her, he readied himself for oblivion as the mist fully consumed the chamber.

Except death never took him.

He waited. Keeping his eyes shut as he sensed the mist swirling around him. But every time he expected a sharp pain or dulling of senses, he would only be met by the warmth of his beating heart. Eventually, a calm befell the room and the Slytherin student dared open his eyes.

What awaited him was a most magnificent sight. The ceiling, chiseled out of the very rock of the earth, was studded with thousands of crystals. Each beaming the purest sunlight into the chamber, giving warmth and life as if it were the brightest day. The mist had been conquered, banished from the very vault it was guarding.

His sight turned to Merula and tears of joy spilled as signs of life reemerged from the witch. Her closed eyes began to stir as if in the middle of dreaming. Her pale skin had turned back to its normal hue and gone was the icy touch of her skin. The sunlight had breathed new life into the Slytherin sorceress.

The sound of a door opening took Blackburn’s attention. Turning to face it he saw Barnaby, Rowan, and Penny rush down from the golden door. The sight only brought him further to tears. All three of them were better than him in the ways that mattered. Loyal friends, they deserved so much more than him.

“Please help her!” Lucas gestured wildly at the still unconscious Snyde. Rowan and Barnaby ran past him listening to his wish. The exception was Penny.

“Lucas!” Haywood cried out as she ran towards him. Her voice filled worry. As Blackburn embraced Penny he wept into her shoulder. Overwhelmed by the ordeal he had gone through.

“I’m so sorry, Penny. I’m sorry for everything!” Lucas repeated as he clung to her. The Hufflepuff girl could only hold the curse-breaker as she assured him that everything would be alright.

Meanwhile, Barnaby assisted Rowan in providing aid, doing his part to help administer potions to the still senseless witch. It was only then he noticed something. A small object nested in her hands.

“Hey look! Merula did it - She found the stone!” Barnaby picked out a small brilliant gem that gave off a white-silvery glint. As he held out the pale rock its powers began to stir and a brilliant white light emerged from its shell.

And in the blink of an eye, all five students had vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

Heavy eyelids lifted themselves slowly. Merula awoke, unsure of where she was for a moment. Though she guessed she was somewhere safe considering she was laying in a bed both warm and comfortable. A stark contrast to the cold stone she last remembered. The witch let out a small groan. Still feeling groggy from whatever ordeal she had gone through.

Turning her head to see more of her environment. Merula knew she was in Hogwarts' infirmary. Looking to her left she saw a table filled with what seemed to be candy, get-well cards and other gifts (including a vase filled with violets). She reached her hand out, taking the closest item from the table - a card.

 

\----

_ Sorry to hear you got hurt in the vault. Let me know as soon as you’re okay. _

_ Get well soon. _

_ Tulip _

_ PS: Enjoy the chocolate frogs! _

\----

 

Merula smiled. Judging by the table there must have been half a galleon’s worth of the enchanted sweets. A part of her felt surprised Tulip had even left her anything. A cynical side of her wanted to say that Tulip had to be pressured into doing it.

But somehow she knew that was wrong.

Gingerly putting the card back on the table. Snyde reached out for the next closest thing, it was another card.

 

\----

_ Hey Merula, _

_ We didn’t know what to give you. So we thought you’d appreciate a copy of all our best notes from the classes you’ve missed. They are in the roll of parchment on the table. Should help bring you back up to speed. _

_ Get well _

_ Rowan & Ben _

\----

 

Looking at the scroll on the table. Merula returned the card back to its original position. Content that she would be able to catch up on schoolwork while recovering. Her hand snatched a new item to study. It was a box of toffees. Attached to it was a note containing crude handwriting.

 

\----

_ Toffees always make me feel better when I am down. I hope they make you feel better too when you finally wake up! _

_ Barnaby _

_ PS: Don’t eat them all in one go. _

\----

 

A small chuckle escaped her reading Barnaby’s message. That there was no “get well” written in it did not bother her in the slightest. For she knew its absence was not born out of malice. Opening the box. Merula allowed herself a single piece of its content. Savoring the taste of toffee and sea salt the candy had. She put the box to the side, ensuring it was easily within her reach for later. She turned her focus back to the last card yet to be read. Taking it in to be read.

 

\----

_ Dear Merula, _

_ I hope you are getting better. We’ve all been terribly worried for you even when Madam Pomfrey insisted that you would be fine. _

_ I hope you like the flowers. Considering that Barnaby and Tulip already have decided to give you plenty of sweets to enjoy. I thought you might appreciate something to help brighten up your sickbed. I tried finding some that matched your eyes. _

_ Penny _

\----

 

Merula held the card in her hand. Lost in thought the sorcerer was unsure of how to react to it. Penny certainly only meant well. So why did she feel such ambivalence towards the Hufflepuff witch? Her thoughts turned back to the vault. She struggled to recall what exactly had transpired after they decided to split up. And what little she could recreate made little sense in her head.

Laying Haywood’s message back. A new realization dawned on her. Nothing from Lucas was here. She rose up to get a better view of the side-table, wondering if she had somehow missed a card from him. Snyde started searching the stand for more. Moving around all the gifts she had received hoping to find something more buried beneath them.

“Finally up are we?”

Madam Pomfey watched from near the foot end of the bed. Carrying a tray filled with empty vials. Her arrival made Merula freeze in the middle of her rummaging. The old matron raised a single eyebrow at the teenage girl “And already at the candy I see.”

Merula slunk back under her blanket. Though not before taking another toffee to enjoy. The nurse shook her head in response.

“You will be pleased to know that Mr. Blackburn will be back shortly.” Merula hastened her chewing of the sweet in her mouth. Leaving Pomfey with an exasperated look.

“Lucas is here?”

“Yes. He’s been here for the last few days - volunteering for help. I suppose he wanted to help keep an eye on you.”

The nurse returned to her duties. Leaving Merula behind to be alone again. Staring up into the ceiling. She closed her eyes as her mind revisited the vault and what happened there once again. Yet she could still not piece together any of it. All seemed as if clouded in mist. No matter how hard she tried the only things that returned to her were childhood memories and the feeling of despair and loneliness.

Merula let out a deep sigh. Opening her eyes again. She looked at the gift-filled table and reached out for one of the cards, Tulip’s, to read once more.

“Hey. How are you feeling?” A hushed voice spoke out. Snyde immediately lowered her card down in response.

Lucas stood still a few feet away from the end of the bed. The lines of his face were clear with worry. Merula gave a smile.

“Fine. But I’ll be better once I get out of here.”

“I can imagine. If you’re lucky Madam Pomfey might be convinced to let you go tomorrow morning,” Blackburn approached the bedridden student. His steps cautious, almost shy. The wizard placed down a messenger-styled bag he had carried next to the table before taking a nearby stool to sit down on. The Prefect’s attention was drawn to the card Merula still held in her hand “We’ve all been quite worried for you. Everyone’s been up here at least twice per day.”

“Have Ismelda been here?” Merula asked. The curse-breaker glanced at the gift table briefly.

“Once, though I think she just wanted to see if you were dead or not. She didn’t leave anything here - sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Disappointment tinged the sorcerer's’ voice. Her friendship with Ismelda was broken after she joined up with Lucas’ gang. An act Murk had taken as a personal betrayal. A part of her had hoped that enough goodwill still existed between them. Merula handed Lucas Karasu’s card. The vault-seeker examined it before returning it to the others.

“She’ll come around someday. I’m certain of it,” Lucas’ voice was reassuring. Merula gazed at him for a moment as she contemplated the idea.

“I think you’re right,” Snyde nodded. Her friendship with Ismelda might be ruined right now. But if things between Tulip and her could recover. Perhaps it would be possible to mend this bond eventually.

Silence followed her words. Lucas looked away. His eyes distant. Merula noticed how the wizard’s features had eased up though his eyebrows still hung low.

“I’m still not sure how long I was out,” The question snapped Lucas’ attention back to her.

“Three days,” He answered plainly. Merula’s eyes widened in response. Her thoughts speculating over what in the vault that could have caused her such a predicament. Her mind turned back to what Pomfey told her.

“I heard you stayed here to help keep an eye on me.”

“Yes, I spent most of my free time the last three days helping out here. Aside from yesterday where I got permission to quickly visit Hogsmeade.”

“Why?”

“I managed to convince one of the professors that I needed to restock on some equipment and items that I’ve lost... Which was true,” Lucas drew out the last part of the sentence as if cautiously deciding on his choice of words. Merula raised an eyebrow in response.

“Like what?”

“Well...” A hint of a blush seemed to spread on Lucas’ cheeks. Though it vanished as quickly as it appeared “I needed new shoes and another robe.”

“You lost your shoes and robes? How?!” Snyde’s voice was clearly bemused “Does this mean you lost your Prefect badge too?”

“Yeah. I lost them in a struggle down in the vault,” Blackburn tried to answer in as a straight way as before. Scratching the back of his head. The sorcerer frowned. She knew her old adversary well enough by now to know when he was obviously hiding something.

“How did Snape react?” She redirected. Sensing his reluctance on the previous line of question specifically. Lucas let out a small laugh.

“As you’d expect. He threatened expulsion and told me I never should have been made Prefect. I told him that I fully agreed with the latter and if he wanted to replace me - he should do it with Rowan.” The wizard ended the retelling with a smirk on his face. Merula rolled her eyes.

“I always knew you’d be a terrible Prefect,” Snyde’s declaration hung in the air for a second before both laughed at the story. In the end, Lucas reached down into his bag. Pulling out a wrapped gift and handing it to her.

“I didn’t leave a gift or card for you on the table - I wanted to give this to you in-person. I found it in Hogsmeade yesterday,” The vault-seeker explained as the girl carefully began opening the oddly shaped package. Inside the gift revealed itself to be a stuffed animal. A unicorn to be precise. It looked so much like her old one aside from a few minor details. But that was of no matter.

“H-how did you know?” Merula stammered out. Her cheeks were red and her mouth left hanging open.

“I’m not sure I can even explain it,” Lucas murmured. Snyde’s focus flew from the gift to the wizard. Violet eyes scrutinizing the teenage boy for any sign of deception. That there was none only strengthened her confusion.

“I know it’s not the same, but it was the closest I could get. I hope it’s okay” The junior Blackburn added. Merula looked down at the toy again. Accepting the sincerity of the gift. Her left hand immediately went to wipe away several tears that had escaped already.

“Do you like it?” Lucas cautiously asked.

“Like it?” Snyde repeated as if befuddled, her voice overwhelmed with joy “Of course I do, idiot!”

The curse-breaker did not answer back immediately. Letting the witch appreciate the gift in peace. Merula’s sight eventually returned to the Prefect. Prompting him to speak.

“Perhaps one day. You can tell me the story behind it.”

All memories she ever had of the toy, of her parents, stood clear to her. Closing her eyes for a moment. She let herself relive them once more.

“My parents gave me it,” Snyde’s voice was solemn. Opening her eyes. The sorcerer gently put the toy-unicorn on the table with the rest of the gifts before leaning back into her bed. Remembering what happened to her parents left her with a burning question.

“The day my parents were arrested. Your father was one of the Aurors who helped do it. Did you know that? Did he ever tell you?”

“Yes. It was how I knew even back at the end of our first year,” Lucas answered with no hesitation.

“And what did he say? Did he teach you to hate me?” The sorcerer stared intently at Lucas who took a deep breath before answering.

“No. If you’re thinking of what I said at the start of our second year together. That was me alone. My father only told me the story, he never held you any grudge.” Lucas answered once more without wavering. Meeting Merula’s scrutinizing glare with no fear “It was a long time ago, but I am still sorry. It was cruel of me - I was a different person back then.”

Snyde’s features eased up hearing his answer. Her eyes turned downcast, guilty for bringing the question up right after she had received such a gift. But she had to ask it. She returned Lucas’ gaze with a sad smile on her lips “I think we both were.”

Both spellcasters remained silent as if to clear the air between them. Merula looked out the nearest window.

“I’m still not sure what happened down there,” The Slytherin witch shook her head in disapproval at her own inability to recall anything concrete. Both teenagers were quiet for another moment. Merula’s gaze finally reverted back to Lucas “I suppose you saved me once again,” A smile appeared on Lucas.

“Yes. Though the truth is - you saved me too.”

Snyde could only stare as she processed the words. Her breathing deepened as her face became a canvas for a thousand conflicting emotions. She was not sure whether to laugh or cry. She remembered now.

“At the bronze door…” Merula reached out with a single hand to hold his “I found you.”

Lucas took it.

“Yes…” Blackburn’s voice was half-choked trying to hold back the same feelings as she did “I would have been lost if it hadn’t been for you.”

As the two teenagers held hands. They shared a moment that would resonate in both of them forever. No words were spoken, for none were needed. Gazing into each other. Both could see every strength, every flaw and every passion the other possessed. All revealed like an open book in their visage and touch.

Feeling her own heart beating. Merula could not tell how long all of it lasted. She only knew she had leaned forward in instinct. Ready to complete this moment.

It was only then she felt Lucas withdrawing his hand.

“I’m sorry,” The Prefect whispered “But I can’t do this. Not right now - not to either of you.”

Merula let herself fall back into the bed. Her cheeks blushing red. Flustered at the rejection. It took her several seconds reigning her emotions in before she could speak.

“I understand,” The witch nodded her head. Struggling to keep her voice clear. Lucas finally rose up from his chair. He glanced quickly at the exit before looking at Merula again.

“Anyway. I’ll ask Madam Pomfey to take my leave. I have other people to talk to. Penny and Rowan, first of all. And there are decisions I need to make,” Lucas reached down for his bag “I’m just glad that you’re okay. I’ll see you tomorrow - go get some rest.”

“Wait!” Snyde blurted out before the wizard could turn around and leave “I never did say thank you.”

Blackburn stopped “For what?”

“Our third year. You didn’t choose to ruin me with the interview.”

Lucas looked at her with lifted eyebrows. Only answering her after a few seconds “You don’t have to thank me for that.”

Silence stood between them for an instant.

“Sleep well, Merula,” Lucas turned around and left the hospital wing. Leaving Merula to contemplate all that had happened. She thought back to the vault. Whatever power that resided there had tried to break her, tried to show that she was alone. It might even have been true.

But what was true once did not have to be true now. She was no longer the scared little girl crying alone at a solitary tree. Hogwarts was different and she had friends and people here for her.

She wondered what her friends had in store for when she returned. Wondering for hours what tomorrow might bring. Each possibility more exciting than the other. All until sleep overcame her.

And for the first time in many years. Merula Snyde dreamt of better days ahead.


End file.
